Sly 5: Line of Thieves
by KivaND6
Summary: After the events of Sly 4, Sly is stranded in the past. When his friends and Carmelita catch up again, they notice the timeline is still at risk. Once again they need to travel through time to put history right. But what will Carmelita and Sly do if this is all over?
1. Prologue: Sands of time

SLY 5: LINE OF THIEVES (1)

PROLOGUE: SANDS OF TIME

(Ancient Egypt, 1000 years BC, Valley of Kings…)

Hot blistering wind, golden sand as far as the eye reached. A group of desert nomads had set camp in the shadow of the pyramids and the sphinx, who were next to the palace of the Pharaoh

?: Oh, my freakin' head…

While most of the people wore very little clothing due to the warm weather, mostly something to wrap around their waist, this person wore a blue shirt, blue boots and gloves and a hat, alongside a black face mask. He had a cane, of which the tip had a golden hook, making it look like a C. He was a raccoon with grey fur, brown eyes, and his fur around his chin appeared to look like a goatee. This was Sly Cooper.

Sly: Can it be?

The stranger looked out of place in this area. He even looked out of place in the era he was in. And he seemed to realize that.

Sly: Of course it can be, I've seen many time with my own eyes how that blasted machine worked. But is it an era where my ancestor was active? Even if not, I need to check things out, find out where and when I am…and see if I can get home. Better check out this place a bit first.

The stranger got up. He then snuck closer to the nomad camp, and upon closer inspection saw several things that didn't belong in this era either. The camp existed of only rats, and they wore green overall suits. Sly recalled they used to wear gas masks, but they seem to have discarded them. They carried off some weaponry that usually was filled with some chemical, but they've run out. Instead they just wielded knifes, spare weaponry they had.

Sly: Paradox' men…must have been stranded here with me when the blimp collapsed onto itself…I wish I had Bentley to guide me around. I guess I have to rely on my instinct now…and a lot of good luck.

Sly snuck around, looking around for something he could climb up onto, to stay above the patrolling rats, who had set up tents and made madeshift houses out of the blimp's rubble.

Sly: Let's see if the crash didn't do any brain damage…I can climb onto certain objects by jumping into an object and press the Circle Button.

As he recalled a move, he jumped up to a wire that was hanging from some rubble and climbed up to the top. He then walked up on a piece of metal plating like he was on a rooftop.

Sly: Okay…I still remember a basic thief move…do I still recall how to jump on small points…to Spire Jump, I just press the Circle Button as I jump above a small point.

Sly jumped from point to point of the metal pipes that stuck out of the ground. He then continued to make his way on top of the tents and rubble, jumping and walking on wires and stuff. He then saw a few yellow lights on the ground.

Sly: They got a few searchlights working again…better not step into those unless I want to be fried.

Sly snuck carefully around the lights to not get blasted by the lasers. He came across a ledge.

Sly: I can sneak across this ledge…Just have to hold the circle button as I move along it.

Sly snuck across the ledge as he moved further in the camp as he then saw two of the rats talking to one another.

Rat 1: It's the fault of Cooper and Paradox. Because of them we are stranded here forever! I'll never see my family again.

Rat 2: It's not like we could support them with what Paradox would pay us…for a rich guy he was very cheap. Can't that time machine really not be fixed?

Rat 1: That odd flying figure took the most important pieces for the Time Machine. Without them, we are stuck. We have to find that owl and see if we can make a deal with him, we really need those back.

Rat 2: At least we got shelter. That nice little house we found was nice…I found a map to some island and some scrolls with some drafts of something but I couldn't read them.

Rat 1: That same figure took those too! But at least we have a home now…You know, I found an odd key like thing in the house, you know if it'd do something?

Rat 2: I dunno, haven't tried. You hold on to it for now, we'll find out later. You stay patrolling here a while, I'll go see Gordon to see if he managed to fix some weaponry. If we get it working, we'd be the boss around here.

The second rat left as the first rat remained behind to stand guard.

Sly: Guards…always are so stupid to blab everything out loud…now let's get that key. To pickpocket him I just have to press the circle button a few times without being seen…

Sly snuck up on the rat and stole some coins and the key using the hook on his cane to dig into his pockets.

Sly: Now to get rid of that guy…I just have to press Triangle to knock him upwards, then the square button to smack him down, instant KO!

Sly then took out the guard, before he continued on. He saw the second rat he saw earlier.

Rat 2: I better get some shut-eye, I'm going back!

Sly knew he had to follow that rat guard…the map and drafts they talked about sounded familiar to Sly. He couldn't be sure, but if it was what he thought he was, he had to be sure. He followed the rat. After he got to the house he talked about, Sly snuck up to him and knocked him out.

Sly entered the little house. It was littered with some trash from the rats, but he could see some stuff native to the era, like scrolls with hieroglyphics. He looked around for anything in which the key could fit.

Sly: Can't find anything…well, I guess this key didn't belong here. Probably the rats dropped the key and were too stupid to recognize their own.

Sly walked around, but tripped over a vase.

Sly: Oops…what are you doing, Sly? You're a thief! You have to be…careful?

Sly saw a hidden switch under the vase. He pulled it and a wall opened up. He went inside the secret passageway behind. The wall closed behind him and the vase tipped back into place, hiding the lever. Sly went down the hallway, which had some obstacles he had to get over, but with his rail walk, spire jump, sneak and other moves, he got it easy. There were a few small insects that were troublesome, but he whacked their nests with his cane a few times and they were gone.

Sly came to the inner sanctum, and it appeared to be a workshop of sorts…no, a hideout. The hieroglyphics on the walls confirmed his suspicion.

Sly: This is the era of Slytunkhamen…My ancestor. But where is he? And who is it that took the map and the drafts? For all that I could know that were the Kaine Island map and the first draft of the Thievius Raccoonus. I can't contact Bentley from this era…I can steal something from those rats, but if they're stuck themselves, their communications have to be scrambled. I know it's normally Bentley's thing…but I got to think.

Sly looked around the lair he was in as he looked at the hieroglyphics.

Sly: Those look familiar…wait…they are the same from the Cooper Vault.

Sly grabs his binocucom, in which he had saved a few pictures he took of the inside of the Cooper vault.

Sly: They are the same. Hopefully these are still there in the new vault…

Sly grabbed a hammer and graver and added a few words to the hieroglyphics.

Sly: I hope they see the message.

(Paris, France, present time…)

Three figures watched from the shadows at a complex. The first was a vixen with orange fur, her muzzle and belly were a cream color, the tips of her ears black. She wore an earring in one of them. She had black hair (with a dark blue hue to it) that she had tied in a braid. She had a dark blue top, pants, brown boots, gloves and a jacket. On her hips was a holster with a red and yellow gun-like weapon. Meet Inspector Carmelita Fox.

Carmelita: I can't believe I help you two with this, it's okay if it was fixing the timeline, but this…

The next one to speak up was a turtle in a wheelchair. Though the wheelchair looked really high-tech. The turtle wore glassed, a bulletproof vest, a hat with a wide brim. This was Bentley, the brains.

Bentley: You want to get Sly back, don't you? If we just confiscate something from the evidence, your boss might get suspicious. Good thing you got assigned to investigate this. We need to get that Egyptian Scroll so we can see him again. Now, do we all remember the plan?

The place they were going to do…whatever they were going to do, used to belong to someone else, but now it was under new management. What hadn't changed is that rats patrolled the area. The new owner was no better than the previous one.

The third figure was the largest, a hippo with purple skin, who wore a red mask and fingerless gloves. He was a big fat, but at the same time he was muscular. He had a light blue shirt and a white scarf. His name was Murray and he was the brawn.

Murray: You bet I do know the plan…but to be sure, repeat again?

Bentley (smacks forehead): I cut the security, you go through the sewers, Carmelita distracts, we get the scroll!

Murray: Oh…why do I get the sewer job?

Bentley: I got it last time. And Carmelita wasn't happy when I offered her a sewer job…Now let's go, there's no time to waste!

First up was Bentley, who used the wheelchair's spring mechanism to get on top of a roof. He would disable the harder parts of the security. He crawled around the roof, until he saw a vent system.

Bentley: Those vents are shut down tight, but not tight enough for a sticky bomb. I just have to press the Triangle button to place one. But of course I'll have to stay clear when it blows.

Bentley gently rolled his wheelchair towards the vent and placed his sticky bomb on the grate, taking a few steps back and let it blow, so he could get inside. He went through it as he landed in the rafters of the building. He couldn't get to the ground because of the rats patrolling there. He rolled his wheelchair along as he came across a gap.

Bentley: I can hover above this gap using the Hoverpack in my wheelchair. I just have to tap the Jump button twice, and hold it the second time to glide. Simple enough.

Bentley did as he instructed himself and hovered over the gap. However, there was another gap, and on the other side was an obstacle that prevented him from jumping over.

Bentley: I have to toss a bomb over there to clear that obstacle. I just have to hold L1 to aim and then press Triangle to detonate!

Bentley aimed his bomb at the obstacle, his bomb stuck onto it and blew it up. He could then hover over the gap. Bentley saw another vent, blew the grid off and went through it. He rushed across the vents, before he then stared down from the vents to a room below. He saw how a rat locked a door and tucked the key in his pocket.

Bentley: Sly is not the only one who can pickpocket. The mechanical arms in my chair can steal cash and treasure…I just need to keep pressing the circle button to dig into the pockets.

Bentley dropped down from the vents and snuck up on the rat, robbing him of his coins and key. He then planted a sticky bomb in the pocket of the rat, blowing him to Kingdom Come. He then used the key to enter the door. He saw a computer in the room, but it was guarded by two rats.

Bentley: I have to take out those rats…but I can't risk them alert any others. I'll have to use my Sleep Ammo for this. I just have to hold the L2 Button to access the Ammo grid, and then use the Left Analogue stick to scroll among the ammo. (Bentley selects Sleep Ammo). Okay, now to press the R3 Button to bring out my Binocucom, that allows me to aim my sleep Darts. I have to fire using the L1 Button.

Bentley aimed his sleep darts, and puts both guards to sleep with it. He then plants sticky bombs on them, finishing it off. He then puts himself behind the computer.

Bentley: Oh hacking, how I've missed you.

Bentley commenced his hack, starting with his green Shell Code.

Bentley: Okay, to move I use the left analogue stick, to aim and fire my shots I use the right analogue stick. Let's use it on that firewall.

Bentley shot down the red dots that made up the firewall one by one, reducing it to nothing, before he moved on to the next stage. He sees a yellow data key lying around, and a slot protected by a firewall.

Bentley: My Shell Code can pick up that Data Key. I just have to clear that firewall and place the key in it.

Bentley got rid of the firewall, picks up the data key and then put it in the lock, allowing him to proceed. In the next segment, he saw a white laserbeam blocking his path.

Bentley: The Shell Code can't get past those lasers, but my Doppler Code can. That is if it copies an enemy code. I just have to switch codes, blast an enemy code and pick up its data to copy so I can pass it! I just have to hold L1 to copy.

Bentley switched out the codes for the white Triangular Doppler Code, but as he did that two red towers popped up and spawned red security codes. Bentley blasted them away, each dropping yellow cubes. Bentley picked up the cube and copied the enemy code. He moved to the next part, through the laser. However, his disguise wore off so he had to pick up another code.

His path to the exit was blocked by a red laser, which he couldn't pass through even with a Doppler Code. However, he saw a lock protected by a firewall, and a key protected by a white laser. More security codes swarmed in, Bentley blasting them away and copy their data to pass the white laser, blasting a white gem that powered the laser, shutting it down. He then moved to a green pad to change back to the Shell Code, get the key, blast the firewall and put the key in the lock. The way to the exit was free and the Hack was complete.

Bentley: Okay, Murray, I'm done, you're up now. The laser gate in the sewer should go down, right now.

In the sewers, a laser gate that prevented Murray from continuing disappeared. Murray could continue on.

Murray: Oh yeah, the Murray's ready for action…Ew, this place stinks, what do they feed the guards?

Murray continued on in the sewers, where he saw several guards standing ready for him. Murray was ready to crack some skulls.

Murray: You punks are no match for 'the Murray'. Especially when I use my awesome moves. Have you heard about my Lariat spin? I hold the triangle button and let go to perform a strong heavy attack. Or my Thunderflop, when I jump and use the Triangle button to crush you guys?

Murray made short work of the guards, leaving the rats in the dirt. Murray continued on and saw a few alarms. He also saw several barrels lying around.

Murray: No worries, I just pick up these barrels using the Circle button. I can toss them at those alarms using the Square Button. Piece of cake…mh, cake. With some whipped cream…

Murray started picking up barrels (from an infinite barrel dispenser) and toss them at the alarms, disabling them after tossing two barrels at them each. He moved forward where he then saw a guard pocketing a key.

Murray: The Murray's massive form isn't made for pickpocketing…instead I'll pick this chump up and keep shaking the loot out of him. Beware the Murray, puny mortal!

Murray moved over to the guard, took him by surprise and grabbed him. Murray shook the loot out of him until he got the key, before disposing of the guard and move forward. Using the key to unlock a door, the team was ready for their next phase.

Bentley: Carmelita, you're up! Murray's making a move towards the scroll, but he can't pass the laser-rigged floor. I have to disable it, but I can't do that without triggering an alarm, you'll have to cover me while I work my stuff.

Carmelita: It has been a while since I had good target practice. But first I need to get to the right spot…I need to get up that ledge, it'll require my Mega-Jump. I just need to hold R2, then press the X Button for a Mega Jump. (jumps to the ledge) Okay, now let's see…I hold L1 to go in First Person Mode and to aim at targets and press R1 to Fire…Bentley, whenever you're ready!

As Bentley started hacking away, the guards were alerted, making their way towards Bentley, only to get blasted instantly by Carmelita's shock gun. It didn't take long to stun all the guards. Bentley was done with the security as Murray grabbed the scrolls.

Murray: Got it!

It was then that the police sirens sounded in the air.

Carmelita: Oh! My boss can't see me with you…my career would be ruined!

Bentley: I got an idea…but you have to trust me on this one!

Carmelita: It sounds like I won't like this one bit…

The police stood outside, one of them using a Megaphone to call out.

Police officer: Come on out with your hands in the air. I'm talking to both the rat bunch and the Cooper Gang.

Bentley and Murray appeared, Carmelita tied up, Murray carried Carmelita over his shoulder.

Police Officer: Inspector Fox? They got her hostage! Do something.

Bentley and Murray, alongside Carmelita got in the van, Bentley placing the scrolls in the Time Machine.

Carmelita (untied): That was so humiliating. I hope that you won't ask me to play the damsel again in the future.

Bentley: No worries, it's a onetime thing (whispers) I hope. Now to get Sly back.

Bentley grabbed a communicator, and the holographic display of Dimitri's head appeared.

Bentley: Dimitri, we're off to the past again, just keep watching the Thievius Raccoonus and the hideout for us, okay?

Dimitri: No worries, Turtelus Dudus, Dimitri makes sure no crackerboxes get their hands on your precious bling! Just keep it smooth, Bentley!

Bentley: Ok, now that's out of the way, let's kick it!

Police cars tried to block their path, but the van revved up, the Time Drive activated they already went inside the time rift before the cops could get them.

Police Officer: Inspector Fox!

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE

BENTLEY POV

We did it, we got the ancient Egyptian scrolls and after months of searching, we finally would be able to save our friend Sly! Who is Sly you ask? Well, Sly is our friend. He comes from a long family line of Master Thieves. The Coopers have only stolen from criminals, because there is no honor in stealing from ordinary people. But unfortunately he lost his parents at a young age and his heirlooms were stolen from him.

He was dumped at the orphanage, where he met me and Murray…since then we've been a close bunch, not only a thieving gang, but a family. Sly was the Master Thief, I was the brains, and Murray the Brawn, the perfect trio. Together we pulled off some of the greatest heists. We bested the Fiendish Five and reclaim Sly's heirloom, took down the Klaww Gang and their mad scheme to reassemble a robotic terror and also took back the Cooper Vault from a mad scientist…

And then there was Carmelita, the police officer always trying to catch us, but never succeeding. Though on different sides of the law, it was clear Carmelita and Sly grew close…Sly even planned on retiring to spend his life with his true love…Until a recent event, caused by time travel, forced us back in business. And this time, we actually travelled through time and met Sly's ancestors. After final battle against the mastermind, Sly went missing…we waited for him, but he didn't show up…we didn't even know in what timeline to look for him.

However, my scanners detected a temporal anomaly in the Cooper Vault. Sly had carved a message of hieroglyphics in the past to send a message to the future. To us. Now we knew where he was, and we could finally track him down again. Once again we travel through time, but this time to pick up our friend…

SLY POV

It was a longshot, but leaving that message on those hieroglyphics did it. My friends managed to make their way through time, and with Bentley's smarts and Carmelita's detective skills we pretty soon found each other again. It was great to see my friends whom I call my brothers again, as well as my one true love…though because of our last adventure, things were a bit awkward at first…but then we wanted to forget for a while and enjoy (insert scene where Sly and Carmelita kiss).

However, things weren't done yet. The Time-Travelling blimp of our foe Le Paradox were in the hands of a mysterious thief, who had not only stolen a few key components but also the first draft of the Thievius Raccoonus and the map to the Cooper Vault. I'm not sure if this is part of history or not, but I haven't seen my ancestor at all during my visit in Ancient Egypt. I thought he would have done something against those trespassing rats…but I have a feeling something is horribly wrong.

Dimitri already warned us over Bentley's communicator that the Thievius Raccoonus is altering, the section about Ancient Egypt, the very first entry of the book, dissapeared. But the villains behind it is locked away, then who could it be? I don't know yet, but I'm afraid my trip to the past hasn't come to an end just yet. But I'm ready, and I have my friends and my lover by my side, and I don't intend to fail, if my family line is at stake.

SLY COOPER: LINE OF THIEVES

To be continued…


	2. Walk like an Egyptian

SLY 5: LINE OF THIEVES (2)

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

We stuck around in Ancient Egypt a little longer. Time was still altering and we had to find the source. All evidence points to a mysterious thief, of which we know little about. But we could be sure it wasn't Slytunkhamen, since he couldn't fly. Slytunkhamen was the first Cooper to ever be registered in the Thievius Raccoonus (remind me to create an entry for poor Bob), in fact he invented the Thievius Raccoonus and was the first Cooper to begin with the construction of the Cooper Vault. Withouth him, the Coopers wouldn't have the greatest of all iconic heirlooms. So if we fail now, the Cooper line will certainly die out. So we have to find my ancestor, and steal back the drafts of the Thievius Racoonus, as well as the map, to make sure that won't happen.

SLY COOPER AND THE GANG IN: WALK LIKE AN EGYPTIAN

The safehouse was still in the Valley of Kings, but now on the other sides of the pyramids. Big alligators with flashlights and spears patrolled the streets, jackals with hooked blades called khopesh patrolled the rooftops, and ibis archers with bows and arrow also patrolled the rooftops. Sly had left the safehouse and took his positions for his first mission.

MISSION 1: DESERT RECON

Bentley: Okay Sly, glad you're back on the job. Now, as you expect, we start out this mission with some reconnaissance. I need you to take a few pictures of the area.

Sly: Okay, sir! You want a poster of one of them? Just kidding…but seriously, I could have been a great photographer if I wasn't a master thief already.

Bentley: Just get me the pictures Sly.

Sly snuck around the place, picking some pockets along the way as he tried to get on a good spot to get a picture of some of the pyramids. He zoomed in with his binocucom and took the picture.

Bentley: I have a suspicion the thief may be using one of those pyramids as a hideout, or something worse. We might have to check them all out.

Sly snuck around some more, and saw the palace in the distance. He took a shot of that as well.

Bentley: That's the palace of the pharaoh. It holds the most riches in the land. Knowing the thief he might strike there. But not if we get there first.

Finally, Sly took a look at the rocky cliffs near the edge of the village. There he saw a small cavern. He took a pick of that as well.

Bentley: I don't know if that small cavern is used by the thief or not, but it's worth checking out. You should be able to climb up there with your thief skills.

Sly did so as he crawled upon vines of desert plants that grew across the wall, and made his way to the small cavern on top of things. However, as Sly wanted to move closer to the cavern, someone else stepped out of it. It was a raccoon, who looked a lot like him, only with darker grey fur. He had sandals, white garb and a Egyptian cone-shaped hat thing.

The two raccoons stared at each other baffled. The raccoon waved his arm, Sly did the same. He wagged his tail, so did Sly. Soon this escalated in a range of cartoony gestures as the two raccoons played mirror.

Raccoon: This is the oddest reflection I've ever seen. Why does it reflect me with different clothes.

Sly: I'm no reflection, I'm Sly. Sly Cooper.

Raccoon: Your name is Cooper too? What a coincidence, I'm Slytankhamen Cooper. Say, are we distant relatives or something?

Sly: Something like that. Say, I've heard that you got some special stuff stolen from you, like a map and some drafts?

Slytunkhamen: Indeed. But not only that, but my cane as well. Without it I'm not able to steal back my belongings. I can't even steal the cane back.

Sly: We can help you with that. We might also be able to explain some of the weirder stuff that has happened around here. You might have noticed them.

Slytunkhamen: Hard to not notice a giant flying contraption made of metal appearing in a blast of lightning and crash into the desert, rats with funny weapons driving me out and my old rival running off with parts of that flying vehicle and my most important documents. If you'd be able to help, I'd be most grateful.

Sly: Hey, that's what's family's for.

MISSION COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

Slytunkhamen surprisingly took the explanation of us being from the future surprisingly well. Maybe he dismissed it all as a dream, but he seemed to know the identity of the thief who took the drafts and the map and some valuable time machine parts. His name was Kaluk Warek.

Apparently this guy used to be advisor to the Pharaoh, secretly stealing from the royal treasury, and to try to get his beautiful daughter as his wife. However, during one of his heists, Slytunkhamen exposed Kaluk for what he was. Kaluk was banished, but soon returned as the head of a gang of graverobbers. Since then he tried to make Slytunkhamen pay by trying to upstage him as a thief, though he wasn't really successful.

However, the arrival of the time machine came as a distraction, as it allowed him to take what he wanted: the drafts of the Thievius Raccoonus, the map to Kaine Island and the Cooper vault and valuable time machine tech. Kaluk has no idea what that thing can do, if he does something wrong, he may cause the collapse of the timeline. We can't let that happen. But first we need to get Slytunkhamen's stuff back.

MISSION: PYRAMID CLIMB

Bentley: Slytunkhamen said that they saw take his cane to this pyramid. However, the entrance is locked from the outside and I don't know how to open it. But there is another way, you just have to climb up the pyramid and enter from the top.

Sly: I'm a good climber Bentley, but the pyramid is a bit too steep to climb upon.

Bentley: I thought of that. Now, those jackal guards have kopesh…those hooked blade thingies. If you grab a few of those, you can use them to climb up the steep pyramid.

Sly: Well, you know how I feel about pick-pocketing. Always glad to help those goons with making their pockets lighter.

Sly just had to sneak up on the stupid jackals and keep digging until he got all the coins and the hooked blade they carried on them. He managed to get two, and soon he could use his newest costume, the Climbing costume.

Sly made his way to the steep side of the pyramid, of which he already could see the blue thieving auras.

Bentley: Okay Sly, just jump and hit the circle button to latch onto any surface you can climb upon. You can use the square button to lash out at any creepy crawlers that may also stick on those surfaces, and use the R1 to slide downwards fast.

Sly climbed up the steep pyramid walls, avoiding spike traps along the way. Some scorpions were walking across the surface as well, but Sly just swatted those away from him, while at the same time thinking how Salim would cook those buggers. Eventually he made it to the top of the building and entered through a small hole in the top.

As Sly got in, he immediately noticed the futuristic security measures like lasers and such.

Sly: Bentley...I'm no tech whiz, but a primitive like this Kaluk Warek can't reverse engineer any of this security, certainly not from a few time machine parts, can he?

Bentley: That most certainly would be not possible. He must be getting help from the future, but how I have no idea, he should not have gotten the time machine working. We'll have to find later, just get your ancestor's cane back and we can put a stop to this.

Sly had to maneuver through the interior of the pyramid, bypassing lasers, climbing and spire jumping all over the place. After some time he reached a safe with a turning dial, so Sly sat down next to it and started to turn the dial over and over until he heard a click and it opened up, showing Slytunkhamen's cane. Sly held it up with pride.

MISSION COMPLETE

CHALKTALK

Bentley: All right, everyone. Now that Slytunkhamen has his cane, we are ready to steal back the Thievius Raccoonus drafts and the map. Now, Slytunkhamen, the map is hidden in a pyramid with very tight security, but you have the skill of invisibility and intangibility to let you bypass them. Next, we steal back the drafts. I'll use my RC Car to get through some tight spots and then I hack into some computers to allow Tut access once more.

However, stealing is only half the job. Kaluk Warek attempts to make a deal with Paradox' rat guards, exchanging valuable mechanical parts for food. We steal the food and use it as a bargaining chip so that it would slow down Kaluk's plans. Finally, we suspect that Kaluk is making another attempt to get the princess, this time through force. We should protect her, if he gets her he can exert control over the Pharaoh, and we can't let that happen. Also, we need to know how he is actually building all this advanced tech. So Sly, you need to tail him and see if you can get anything. With that said, we should get going.

MISSION: TRANSPARANCY

Bentley: Slytunkhamen…okay, is it okay if we call you 'Tut' for short? That would make things easier.

Tut: Sure, I don't mind.

Bentley: Now, the map to Kaine island is hidden inside that tomb. There is no way to get it unless you can walk through walls…and you have mastered that aspect haven't you?

Tut: Only a few select walls, but there should be enough of those inside.

Bentley: Then things are simple, get in there and get the map back. But be careful, there might be security measures you haven't seen before.

Tut: After what I've seen lately, little should surprise me.

Tut then snuck into the pyramid, and was ready to start the mission. The pyramid was indeed very secure, with more lasers, chainsaws and other traps.

Bentley: Now, don't forget to hold the L1 button to remain invisible. You can still pull off all your thief moves like pick-pocket while invisible. However, don't keep it up too long, you can only use it for a limited time.

Tut used his invisibility to get past some spotlights with lasers as well as some flashlight guards. Then Tut came across a wall which had the blue thief aura's surrounding it.

Tut: I can phase through these walls. I just have to hold R2 button to become temporarily intangible. While doing this I can't do any other thief move, so I have to be careful.

Tut then became transparent like a ghost and moved right through the wall without effort. He then used it to harmlessly pass some laser gates and such. He then came across a hieroglyphic painting.

Bentley: Behind this artwork lies a vault, the code is always somewhere hidden in the artwork itself, but the trained eye can spy it easily. For a master thief like you it should be piece of cake.

Tut then checked out the hieroglyphics and found the combination, before removing the hieroglyphic wall and dial the number on the vault, before it opened and revealed the Kaine Island map.

Bentley: Well done, Tut. Now let's get that back to the hideout before it falls into the wrong hands again.

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: RAT TRACK

Bentley: Murray, now it's up to you. You see, Kaluk wants to make a deal with the rats. He wants them to work for him in exchange for better food and shelter. But if we can put a stop to that, he might not be able to get any more spare parts or extra manpower.

Murray: How do we do that?

Bentley: that's where you come in. Right now they are transporting a cart full of cheese to the rats as a bargain. We just have to snatch the cheese and use it for our own bargain with the rats. If we promise to get them home and the cheese, they'll be sure to agree…I hope.

Murray: Then I'll snatch that cart, no worries!

Bentley: Just make sure that you get that cart to the rats in one piece, otherwise we have nothing to bargain with. Sly will put up some cushions to make sure you can put the cart down safely in case you need to fight or cross gaps.

Murray then saw how one guard pulled a cart, while several others followed close behind. Murray took them out with his great strength and then carried the cart away. Sly went ahead, putting up cushions in the form of his insignia which Murray just has to toss them into. He needed to because at times he needed to jump over gaps or take down a few guards. But eventually they reached the rats.

Rat: Hey, you aren't Kaluk's men.

Murray: No, we're not. Kaluk didn't get the cheese on the way so instead we offer you some. If you stop listening to Kaluk, that is.

Rat: Why would we listen to you?

Murray: Because you'll be free to go back home, we do not force you to work for us, you can go home to your families. The Murray gives his word.

Rat: I'm not sure…I think you should prove yourself. You like racing?

Murray: The Murray loves racing!

Rat: Well, we have made some race carts out of some rubble, just to entertain ourselves. Beat us in a race and we'll agree with anything.

Murray: Oh yeah! Murray will punch it, in any meaning of the word!

Murray had prepared his cooper van to go against the carts.

Murray: Quick routine check…hold X to accelerate, press square to reverse and use R1 to use the boosts I get along the way. Okay, ready!

The signal went off and Murray took off, racing against five rats. There were three laps around a track that had scorpions that made Murray spin out of control if he ran into them or sand pits that slowed him down. If he ran over a flame-shaped power-up he could boost so he could get ahead. Of course with his driving skills he easily landed the first spot.

Murray: The Murray is a speed demon?

Rat: You're a great racer. I guess a bet is a bet. We agree to do business with you…can we has the cheese now?

MISSION COMPLETE

BENTLEY'S TRICKS

Sly: So, I see you bring out your little RC Car again. What you plan on doing with it?

Bentley: It's actually pretty straightforward this time. The RC Car goes in that gap, I use it to remotely hack a computer so I can get in and get the drafts back.

Sly: Who are you and what have you done with Bentley?

Bentley: Ha-ha, real funny, just let me do my stuff.

Bentley just prepared the green RC car and let it drive through a small gap in the pyramid. Once inside, Bentley checked out the controls once more.

Bentley: Okay, X accelerates, Square makes it go in reverse, the R1 Button fires the cannon. Should be handy to take out any nasty crawlers in case I run into them. Okay, let's go.

Bentley let the car drive through some underground tunnels made by the scorpions to drive up to the surface, but the scorpions themselves were there as well, but they were quickly disposed off with the blasters on the RC Car. Bentley safely made it to the top and saw a computer he could hack. There were some guards in the way however.

Bentley: I can't risk stirring up any trouble. Luckily I still have the disguise feature, just pressing L1 and they think I'm a scorpion. They rather stay clear then get stung.

Bentley put up the scorpion disguise for his car every time he would drive into the sight of the flashlight gators before he made it to the computer. A wire popped out of the car and connected to the computer.

Bentley was back in the digital world, his Shell code ready. He got rid of a few firewall and turret codes in his way as he then saw a special laser. He had to switch to the Doppler Code again to copy an enemy program and get past it to get to the next part. Then he saw his target was being blocked by pink crystals.

Bentley: I need to switch to my Panzer Code, that should be strong enough to break those barriers.

Bentley switched to the pink Panzer code and blew any security code or crystal in his way. After that, he had to switch back to his green Shell code to get a key and unlock a gate, but once that was done, he reached the end and the hack was complete.

Bentley got inside thanks to hacking in the front door. The guards were still in his way, but thanks to some sleep ammo and some sticky bombs he disposed of them. He made his way into the tomb, using his hover pack to fly over gaps and his bombs to clear obstacles. He then came across the vault with a turning dial, cracked it and took the scrolls with the Thievius Raccoonus draft.

MISSION COMPLETE

PROTECT THE PRINCESS

Bentley: Tut, you and Murray need to protect the Pharaoh's daughter against Kaluk's forces. She is a very kind girl, willing to leave the palace to see how her subjects are doing, but her guards have not dealt with the technology Kaluk uses so she's pretty much a sitting duck. You said he tried to have her in the past? Well, he plans doing the same, but with technology on his side. Murray will take out the attackers in the air with a weapon the rats gave him, you have to take them out on the ground.

Tut: I will make sure no harm shall come to her. What do I need to do?

Bentley: I marked the guards that specifically target her, so you have to get up to them and take them out before they get to her. Since you can move through walls, you can do it faster than anyone else. Hurry up!

Tut: I will!

Tut sprinted as fast as he could, and with his wall phasing he could take a few shortcuts. He at first had to take out only a few ibis and jackals, but the last two were flashlight guards so he had to sneak up and use his sneak slam, but that would not prove too hard with his skills.

Bentley: Murray, you're up, we have no time to test that cannon, just shoot down those robotic falcons if they get too close!

Murray: Whether it is with bare fists or with a cannon, the Murray lives for destruction…the good kind of course.

Murray was a good aim with that cannon, as long he made sure not to overheat the cannon. But he did well enough to shoot every robotic falcon out of the air, and the princess would not be harmed.

However, Murray's gun overheated near the end (this is scripted by the way) and couldn't shoot that last falcon.

Murray: Uh-oh! Somebody do something about that falcon!

The falcon came close, and Tut didn't doubt a second. He jumped out of hiding, slammed his cane against its head and made it crash down without harming the princess. He then vanished from sight using his invisibility.

Royal guard 1: Was that Slytunkhamen?

Royal Guard 2: Did he just save us? But why? He's a thief.

Princess: Mh…I'm sure there is more to him then being a thief. Whatever his reason, I'm grateful for his heroic deed. Even if I'm not sure if he can hear it.

Tut (still invisible, whispering): I can…you're welcome.

MISSION COMPLETE

IDENTITIES REVEALED

Bentley: Sly, we need to find out where Kaluk gets his highly advanced technology from. If we know, we can shut it down at the source. So follow him and find out what's going on. Don't engage him in combat or we'll never know whom his supplier is.

Sly: No problem. I'll be as silent as Murray's passing of gas…that sounded wrong.

Sly saw Kaluk Warek, he wore a cloak with a hood so he couldn't see what species he was. But he could sense, practically smell it was him. He silently followed the baddie over the rooftops, staying clear of guards.

Kaluk: Those Coopers are meddling annoyances, one was bad enough but now there are two. One already ruined my life, I hate to see two…hate is the right word to describe it. When the time comes I'll slit his throat.

Sly: This guy has serious anger issues.

Sly continued following him across the map, more climbing and avoiding guards along the way.

Kaluk: Those futuristic things haven't helped me nearly as much as I thought. Either the Coopers are better than I thought, or I should go get a new right hand. I hope the next invention will be a lot better.

Sly: So there is someone doing the dirty work for him…but who would be able to smart enough to travel back to the past?

Finally, Sly followed Kaluk all the way to a temple of sorts, where he saw him enter.

Sly: Locked from the front, I'll just sneak into the back, there are enough desert vines to climb on.

Sly climbed up the plants that covered the temple and went in the back. Once he got inside he stayed at the top, in the rafters, staying clear of sight, security and guards. He saw Kaluk approach someone.

Kaluk: Listen you wench, your last few inventions were flashy, but they couldn't stop those stupid Coopers for interfering. You better not fail me the next time.

?: Hey, it's your fault I got here the first place, if you didn't mess around with stuff you can't comprehend, because of you I was pulled back in an even more backwater timeline then the middle ages!

Kaluk: I hate to think that in the future that Cooper will actually settle down and spawn offspring, that way I can never get the last laugh, we end the legacy here! Now get that machine working!

?: I would if I had the right parts, it makes it harder than it is. But once it is done, we can get to the beginning of time and remake it as we see fit.

Kaluk: You're smart, you'll think of something…Penelope.

Sly: Oh no…don't tell me. How can this get any worse.

Kaluk: Oof, this cloak is getting stuff. Good against the heat and sand though.

Kaluk removed his hood to reveal himself to be an owl, with brown feathers and red eyes. He looked different, but Sly recognized him.

Sly: Clockwerk…

Bentley: Sly, I know your angry but don't engage them…that'll play right into their hands. Get back so we can make a plan.

MISSION COMPLETE

CHALKTALK

Bentley: This is bad guys. Not only Kaluk Warek is Clockwerk, who in the future will be the biggest threat we ever faced, but Penelope is with him. With her intellect it'll be a matter of time before they can recreate the time machine. We have to prevent them from completing it, so we have to act quick. Now, I have deduced where the time machine could possibly be hidden, it's somewhere in an underground tomb. Sly, Tut, your abilities are required to move across.

Murray and Carmelita, you'll need to cause a distraction. Meanwhile I can see if I can do some hacking and disable the time machine safely without anything blowing up. I just hope that when we face Penelope, we can take out any invention she might have. Good luck everyone, we'll need it.

OPERATION GRAVEROBBER

Bentley: Sly…I know you're serious about this. Our mortal enemy in a past incarnation, but with the time machine he could be more dangerous than he was as a machine. You are up to this?

Sly: I am.

Bentley: Just stick to the plan, make sure you don't let your anger get the best of you, that's the only way we can thwart him.

Sly: It won't be easy, but I'll manage. Just tell me what to do.

Bentley: Crawl into that opening in the rock wall, navigate through the tomb and let Tut in, you both have to make it to the Time Machine so I can disable it. Murray and Carmelita will do the distraction. Just stay alive.

Sly did as he was told as he crawled through the gap and got inside. There were tons of security, lasers, flashlights, the whole lot. A lot of precise spire jumping and rail walking, coupled with the use of his climbing suit really put his skills to the test. He nearly came towards a door, from which he would let Tut in.

Sly: I'm letting Tut in, Murray better gets onto his post.

Bentley: I'm sure he is, if it means just straight up bad guy smashing he's more than eager.

Murray: I love this job!

Murray just moved into sight of a few guards and started an all-out brawl, smashing down any ibis or jackal that got in his way. After beating several waves of enemies, he was victorious.

Murray: The Murray's unstoppable…and hungry right now.

At the same time, Sly has let Tut in.

Sly: It's your turn now. I can't phase through those walls, you can. Make us proud.

Tut: No worries, son. I can handle that.

Tut went through several of the same obstacles as Sly, but he had invisibility and intangibility to help him through. Eventually he made it and came across a lever. He pulled it and opened a door in the roof, which allowed Bentley to hover in.

Bentley: Stand aside, I'm going to do some hacking.

Bentley moved towards a computer that was there, ready to pull info on the time machine out of it and how to disable it. Bentley now was in the alter-ego hacking game.

Bentley: Let's see, I use the left analogue stick to steer my alter ego and the right analogue stick to fire in any direction. If I collect those yellow ion bits I can upgrade with extra firepower. Now to find the main CPU and shut it down.

Bentley expertly maneuvered his alter ego hacking avatar to move in between gaps, collect ion bits, blast nanites and upgrade the arsenal. Now he got to the main CPU, which was shaped as Penelope in an airplane

Penelope: Hello sweetie, missed me?

Bentley: I at one point would have said 'yes', but that would be lying. You mean nothing to me anymore, I'll take your firewall down, traitor.

Penelope: You betrayed me…the chicken or the egg, Bentley? Let's see if that cruddy code can withstand my awesome avatar!

Bentley didn't have time to waste as he had to keep firing at it to take it down, avoiding lasers and nanites along the way. But eventually it went down.

Penelope: NO…I may not be able to take you out, but your friends outside are not so lucky…

Bentley: Murray and Carmelita can take you!

Penelope appeared to where Murray was beating some guards, in a jetpack with added blasters. He had him in her visors. However, she barely managed to dodge something else, the shot of a shock pistol.

Carmelita: Freeze!

Penelope: Ms. Fox…you must have sunk low to align yourself with the Coopers. What would your boss think if he found out?

Carmelita: If I have to pick lesser of two evils, I'd rather stay with the Cooper Gang. At least they have standards. They treated you like family and you cast them aside like garbage.

Penelope: I'm sorry, but Paradox could make a better offer at the time. Bentley all to myself and all the riches I could ask for.

Carmelita: Bentley wouldn't be a thief without Sly! You did something very stupid.

Penelope: I realize that, but this time I manipulate the timeline just enough to erase Sly and the others but keep Bentley alive and drive him back to me. But the first to be erased is you! I'll blast you to bits!

Carmelita: Try me, Flying Dutchwoman.

As Carmelita had to run circles around Penelope to dodge Penelope's bullets, she fired her shock pistol as mad at her. Penelope tried to hit her, but Carmelita was too fast. Then after losing a third of her health she resorted to tossing bombs, Carmelita jumping out of the range of their blast. After two-thirds of her health went down, she put up a forcefield that protected her, only allowing Carmelita to shoot her as she was charging a huge laser attack. But eventually Carmelita managed to take Penelope down, who ejected and used a parachute.

Penelope: You haven't seen the last of me…told you you wouldn't win…shut up, you're supposed to be gone…I'll never be gone…

Carmelita: What the heck was that about?

Inside, Bentley was nearly done safely disarming the time machine, as Tut and Sly were greeted by another familiar face: Kaluk Warek.

Kaluk: No…stop messing with my machine. It would give me infinite power.

Tut: Is all you care about power? Have you nothing to live for other than that? Then you have no life at all.

Kaluk: We don't need to be fighting…we're both thieves, with my intellect and your skills we could be the best, we're both above any laws, we can be gods. So why do you stick around with those so called morals if you are above any law?

Tut: The world isn't black and white, I dwell the grey in between, maybe closer to the white, but my path is my own.

Sly: Besides, it's more fun this way.

Kaluk: Very well then. Then have at you! Guards!

Tut: Let's fight together, my brother.

Sly: Wouldn't want it any other way.

Several guards would pop in, but Tut would keep them busy as Sly took the first shot at Kaluk, who flew up and then dive bombed Sly. Sly went out of the way as Kaluk came down. Sly would whack him with his cane as he avoided the wing and claw strikes. The Kaluk would fly up again and repeat this process. After a third of his health went down, Sly tagged Tut, who took over.

Kaluk then moved to the middle of the arena, a pillar popping up that sported several lasers. First they were high so they could be walked under, then low so they could be jumped over, then both so he had to be transparent to avoid them. He wacked the pillar, knocking Kaluk of it and as he was down, Tut smacked him with the cane several times, before Kaluk would fly up back to the pillar and repeat until two-thirds of his health were down.

Now Sly was up again. This time Kaluk resorted to dark magic. He raised a much thicker and stronger pillar and rested on top, surrounded by magic. Sly switched to the climber suit and climbed up the pillar, smashing crystals that were in the pillar to disable his magic forcefield as he dodged magic by hiding into crevices in the column. Once he got on top he smacked Kaluk several more times.

Then the final beatdown once the baddie was at low health. Triangle, Sly knocks Kaluk up. Square, an invisible Tut came out of nowhere and hit Kaluk once again. X, and Sly jumps up, and with Square he planted his cane in Kaluk's back, hook upwards, as he with Circle spire-jumped on his cane and smacked Kaluk in the ground, Tut reappearing and disappearing using his invisibility as he was teleporting and several Square buttons cause him to strike Kaluk, before a final push of the Circle button causes Tut and Sly to beat Kaluk back.

Kaluk: No…it can't be! Defeated by you meddlesome Coopers, time and time again. I'm sick of it…don't think it's the end, even if it takes me a millennium, I swear that I'll never rest until all of you are dead, I'll hunt you down in your sleep, I'm the alpha and the omega, I'm Kaluk Warek!

Penelope: Cut the drama. Bentley has fallen for the bait, let's get out of here!

Penelope moved up to Kaluk, showed off a fancy watch with a spiral instead of numbers and pushed some buttons as they vanished in a flash of lightning.

Bentley: A fake time machine…she tricked us.

Sly: But I'm still here, so that means they didn't go to the beginning of time.

Bentley: There aren't many objects from the beginning of time that are still around, they probably escaped somewhere else. But we failed to catch them.

Tut: No worries, we were victorious either how. We humiliated them and they have no control over Egypt any more. And you can travel through time as well, so you'll find them.

Sly: You can be certain we will…and we'll finish it!

MISSION COMPLETE

CHAPTER COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

Two enemies from our past, one we thought dead…in our time at least, but a past incarnation now working together with a former friend turned traitor, Penelope. She is almost as smart as Bentley, but smart enough to give us a slip. We have no choice but to pursue them. Paradox' meddling showed how dangerous time travel can be. But we would find them, and stop them from messing with the past.

When we contacted Dimitri, he ranted something about the highlands…the rest were just an overuse of the words 'bling', 'smooth' and 'I'm awesome'. Our next target was Medieval Scotland, but we needed the right treasure for that.

So we had to travel back to Paris, managed to take a treasure emblem of that time and used it to lock on to our next destination in time…but I somehow knew it wouldn't be our last stop…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Highland Heist

SLY 5: LINE OF THIEVES (3)

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

We travelled back in time, to the Scottish Highlands, during the time my strongest of ancestors was active…Slaigh McCooper. He was said to be the physically most powerful of the Coopers. He could break any locked door with one single blow. And despite all his girth, was still able to pull off every move my ancestors before him had managed to pull off. But the changes in the Thievius Raccoonus didn't lie…even someone as strong as him could get in trouble, and we're about to fix it.

SLY COOPER AND THE GANG IN: HIGHLAND HEIST

MISSION: COOPER THE BRAVE

The Scottish Highlands…five hundred years ago. A Fortress, surrounded by a village, where Bears in quilts, having a supply of knives to throw and wielding torches, frog guards with shields and goats with swords patrolled the rooftops and streets…before they could act, they needed to do some recon.

Bentley: You know the drill Sly, in order for me to come up with a good plan, I need some recon photos first.

Sly: We could make a lovely picture book with all the pictures I'm taking…ok, enough with the picture jokes, what do I need to get shots off?

Bentley: I need some pictures of the surroundings first. There are some interesting spots of which I suspect valuable info and secrets are hidden.

Sly was on the move. The most notable part of the landscape was a lake. Sly took a picture of that first.

Bentley: My readings show something big is inside that lake…probably a weapon or device of value…we need to look at that later.

Sly then moved a little closer towards a certain tower and took a shot of that as well.

Bentley: judging from my history database and the build of that tower, it's a prison tower…Not sure if Slaigh is in there, we'll have to investigate later. Now, we better get some pictures inside the fortress itself. You should be able to climb over the walls and sneak in.

Sly made his way towards the fortress, used some rubble in the water to cross the moat and then started climbing around wires and hooks all around the fortress wall to climb over. He then entered the fortress. He spotted security measures that didn't belong in the timeline, like spotlights and stuff. He took some pictures of it.

Bentley: Those certainly don't belong here. I bet Penelope and Kaluk might be behind this.

It was then that they found some doors opening. From it came a Ram in a quilt, sporting armor that had some digital outlines on it, futuristic tech for sure. Behind him floated a huge iron box (hover tech on the bottom) with a small window with bars, probably a prisoner. Behind him three bear guards followed him.

Bentley: Sly, a DNA scan shows DNA similar to yours in that cage, it must be Slaigh. If you want to free him, you first need to swipe the keys of the three guards following the big boss and then take them out one by one. Then you can open the cage.

Sly: They can consider themselves robbed.

Sly managed to sneak up on each guard, snag a key, lure them away from the rest of the group, take it out, and repeat so for the other two bears. Then he snuck closer to Slaigh's cage. He opened the lock and let the muscular Scottish raccoon out, while the ram continued marching on with the empty cage, obvious to the release of the Cooper.

Slaigh: That darn McGuffin, if I had all my strength I would have let him see me cane up close…Say, thanks for releasing me, little fella, what's yer name?

Sly: I'm Sly…you could say I'm distantly related to you.

Slaigh: So yer a Cooper? Look a bit scrawny to me…(he then takes Sly by surprise when Slaigh tried to punch him, only for Sly to jump over it and spire jump onto one of his massive knuckles) Whoa, yer really a Cooper, ye know one of our secret techniques…I imagined someone with more flesh on his bones, but since ye saved me, I shall not complain.

Sly: Now, I suggest that we meet up with my gang…there are definitely some problems going on and we want to help fix it…

Slaigh: You got food…this massive body needs a lot of fuel.

Sly: Plenty.

MISSION COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

We got Slaigh to the hideout…and let's just say we'll be doing twice the grocery shopping during our stay, as his appetite rivaled Murray's. In fact he seemed to get along with Murray rather nicely. But there were more dire matters at hand. It appears another bad guy from the local time period has been supplied with futuristic tech.

Slaigh told us about McGuffin, the ram I saw. His clan was the arch-rival of the Cooper Clan, but his actions to upstage Slaigh were as successful as the Paradox family…not much. He bested Slaigh using his new technology during some games, and captured him, his clan and swiped his cane. It appears we got to get back to stealing back canes again, and take down McGuffin and his suppliers.

CHALKTALK

OK, gang. We know that McGuffin is being supplied with future tech, and he still has Slaigh's cane and his top archer locked away somewhere. First we should be stealing Slaigh's cane back, we need Slaigh's special moves to bust into the Prison Tower, and then bust out the archer. If what Slaigh told me is true, we could use a sharpshooter with less destructive attributes. Sly, you tail some guards and see if they can lead you to the cane, if there is hacking involved, I can back you up. Once we can get into the tower, we need all the raw power we have, so Murray shall back up Slaigh. With that said, let's get started.

CANE THEFT

Bentley: Sly, you see that bear? I put a holo marker on him, so you can follow him. He's the head of security so if you tail him, he'll eventually lead you to Slaigh's cane.

Sly: You know the fun things about tailing guards who think they're alone, they reveal funny and embarrassing things they like to do when no one's around, like pulling out some dolls or boasting how awesome they are…

Bentley: SLY!

Sly: I'm going, I'm going!

Sly followed the guard all the way to a hidden entrance near some stone circle. He had pulled a secret switch to make a staircase appear, so he could go underground. Sly smiled as he also pulled the switch and followed.

Inside, he saw some guards patrol, alongside some security systems. He snuck by some spotlights, climbed some poles and ropes while avoiding lasers and spire jumped from point to point until he reached the vault containing the cane. He planted a device so Bentley could do his stuff.

COMMENCING HACK

Bentley's alter ego was ready once more. It kept on collecting the ion bits to upgrade the weapons and avoid or destroy the nano-enemies. He at times came across laser traps he had to avoid, and sometimes he got trapped in a single room where he had to survive multiple waves of enemies. But then he reached the end and found the CPU…shaped like a huge emblem shield of the McGiffin clan. After pelting it with his upgraded weaponry, it was down and the hack was complete.

Once the hack was complete, Sly opened the vault and tried to pull out the huge cane…only it was too big to carry.

Sly: Murray, could really use your help here!

Murray: Fear not, the Murray is on his way!

Murray had to go on the ground and take out the guards with his fists before he could reach Sly. He then grabbed the huge cane, while Sly walked ahead to place cushions to safely place the cane on in case Murray needed to crack some skulls or jump over gaps, but eventually they made out with the cane.

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: FREE ROBIN

Bentley: Ok Slaigh, now we got your cane back, we can save that archer teammate of yours. If Robin is really as skilled as you say, it would make our jobs in the future far easier.

Robin: Ye better believe it, turtle lad. So…we're goin' to best in that tower, just like that?

Bentley: Sometimes we don't need to rely on complex plans, but we need brute force as well. And your special Atlas smash is the only thing that can break through special parts of those reinforced walls…

Slaigh: Then I'll just get to it. I'll just have to press L1 to smash those doors open.

Slaigh showed off his technique, as he moved towards the wall and knocked it loose with one fell swoop of his mighty cane. He then moved down further, occasionally stealth strike down a few guards and stay clear of security as he busted through walls.

Bentley: Your Atlas smash can also smash through certain pieces of floor.

Slaigh: I know…just jump and L1 and I'm breaking it up.

Slaigh then performed a jumping Atlas Smash and broke through some floorboards to go down to a deeper part of the dungeon, smashing more guards and breaking walls along the way. He then came across a large gate.

Slaigh: Say, turtle lad, can ye send in Murray? This door has two levers and they need to be pulled at the same time to open it.

Bentley: He's on his way.

Murray caught up quickly and the two buffs put themselves on the levers. Rapidly tapping square, triangle, circle and x and both levers were pulled.

The door pulled up and a young female cat in a green archer's suit and red curly hair came out.

Robin: Slaigh

Slaigh: Of course, lassie! I couldn't let my sister rot in the dungeons at the hand of sheephead McGuffin! Of course, I had some help from a relative and his friends, here's one of them, meet Murray. His brawn helped us get here.

Murray: Er…H-h-hi!

Robin: You must have great strength to be able to pull that lever. Thanks, Murray.

MISSION COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (MURRAY)

Ok, this is the first time I get to talk in these transitions, I'm normally not good with words unless they're battle cries. But we saved Robin now…and she's an awesome chick. She's the only one who likes my pepperoni and chocolate chip burrito's. And I know that I don't have the physique to impress the ladies in my time, but Robin seemed to think having some meat on your bones looks good.

For only the second time in my life, I didn't feel hungry…is this what having a crush is like? I mean I saw Carmelita and Sly flirt and when Penelope was still on our team, she and Bentley have good time together. I am one to normally talk with my fists, so I have no idea how to handle matters of the mind, or express feelings…

She's not the powerhouse I or Slaigh are, but she did a really cool thing where she pinned a fly to wall with her arrow without killing it so she's really good! And Bentley believes she'll be a nice addition to the team when doing missions. Well, I hope to see her do more cool stuff.

CHALKTALK

Ok, we know McGuffin is upping security since Robin and Slaigh's escape…if we want to take him down, we need to disable all of his major security networks. Now, for one of those we need a special emblem shield. Robin's archery should be useful in retrieving it. And Murray, your van, equipped with a nice battering ram should be able to take out some security towers. And there is something hiding in that lake, but whatever it is, we need to take it out. Sly, you check it out, and in case something goes wrong, Carmelita has your back on this. Next, I have to do another hack, but to get me to the main terminal, Slaigh and Robin need to cover me on this one. Once McGuffin's security is out of the way, we'll need to find a way to get Slaigh's castle back.

MISSION: SHIELDED

Bentley: Okay Robin…for some future heists we're going to need to steal a shield. One of McGuffin's priced artifacts, which he keeps at his personal castle. But there is no way to get to the tower with the shield…unless you make a pathway for us. You have special rope arrows right?

Robin: Of course I have. I just hold L1 to target and let go to fire the special arrow. Once it hit a surface it can embed itself into, there will be plenty of ropes for us to walk on!

Bentley: That's good, now if you'd kindly make a way for Sly in there, we can continue.

Robin had to aim at a bull's-eye, the rope arrow selected in the gadget grid, so that once she fired and hit the target, Sly had a rope to walk over. Robin had to do this several times but eventually Sly could make his way towards the Tower.

Sly went inside and saw the floor was full of lasers so he had to climb on the furniture and the rafters to get to the shield. But eventually he got it and he got near the shield. Something odd happened when he got the shield though, once it was removed the floor lasers disappeared and instead vertical lasers appeared and the windows locked down..

Bentley: With that shield the Highlander costume is complete. Select it on your gadget grid and try it out. You'll need it to pass these lasers (Sly then changed into the outfit) Okay, hold L1 to hold out the shield forward. You can use it to deflect that laser and use it to slice through the bars blocking the window.

Sly did as told and reflected the lasers, cutting himself an escape route before getting out. As he left, McGuffin had come in.

McGuffin: Argh! My precious family emblem shield…those Coopers have messed with the McGuffins for the last time, next time I'll see them, I'll break every bone in their body and put their heads above my fireplace as a trophy!

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: VAN-DALISM

Bentley: Robin, I need you again on this one. This time we need your razor arrows, they can cut through the ropes holding up the bridge. Murray needs to get in with his van and wreck stuff.

Robin: No need to ask twice. I'd love to see how that bizarre yet awe-inspiring vehicle without horses can pull down those towers…

Robin switched arrows in the gadget grid, and now fired arrows that cut some arrows of the bridge, so now Murray could drive in.

Murray revved up his van and rushed inside. Thanks to the battering ram system, holding Square, he could run into the towers and two rams from each would take them out. There were lasers that shot at him, but he had to make sharp turns to avoid, and also avoided running over mines they dropped from the tower. Soon Murray had all towers down.

Murray: Timber!

Robin: Whoa! Did you see the destructions of those towers? So wonderful.

Murray: She likes destruction too…she's so wonderful.

Bentley: Hey Romeo, your com link is still open.

Murray: Oh!

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: THE MONSTER OF MCGUFFIN LAKE

Bentley: You know the weapon I am certain is hidden in the lake? It moved its location to a cave which is connected to some underwater caves. I need you to check it out and if you can, disable it.

Sly: Destruction is more Murray's job, but I'll roll with it. Hey, the McGuffin lake monster…would that make a good title for a B-Movie?

Bentley: You have to make jokes about everything, do you?

Sly: What can I say, it's part of my charm.

Sly got in the cave. He saw some sort of underground docking bay in it. There were no guards, but there was some climbing involved and some traps like fire and lasers, but for an experienced climber like Sly it was nothing; He got down fast.

Sly: Now, where would that weapon be?

It was then that a huge mechanical Loch Ness-like monster came from the water and roared loudly.

Sly: Whoa, this really turns into a B- Movie…

'Nessie' began with shooting electric charges from his mouth, which Sly dodged. After it fired a charge that send out shockwaves over which Sly had to jump. The monster charged up a laser in his mouth, but Sly switched to Highlander costume and deflected the laser back at the monster, knocking him down, his head in reach of Sly, who whacked him with his cane to damage him. Once the Nessie awoke it created lasers on the floor, Sly having to dodge in between gaps of overlapping lasers to stay safe. Nessie repeated this battle style several times, and after three deflected lasers and some whacking, it's head was broken…but it was not out. It's headless body started to transform into a more humanoid form.

Sly: Penelope sure upped the design for moat monsters this time around.

The transformed Nessie backhanded Sly, knocking the shield and cane of him. Sly wanted to make a run for it but the huge mecha blocked his path with his hand.

Carmelita: No worries Ringtail, I'll turn that thing to scrap…

Sly: Glad to know you have my back gorgeous.

Carmelita: Don't congratulate me yet, I haven't begun to fight…

Sly: My money is on you. No dumb machine can handle you.

Carmelita: Keep the compliments for after the wrecking.

The new humanoid form of Nessie tried to sweep with his arm, but Carmelit's jumped over it. Then it shot several more of the charges that create shockwaves, over which Carmelita also jumped. He then fired lasers across the floor, which like Sly she had to dodge by jumping in between gaps. Then parts of his body opened up as it started charging electricity in each one. Carmelita quickly targeted the bodyparts with her Crackshot ability before it could be done charging it's uber-attack. The charge shots to these bodyparts made it short circuit, the fact plate open up, and all Carmelita had to do is shoot at the exposed face several times to damage it. Then the face closed down and the process repeated itself. After doing this three times, the machine fell and broke down.

Carmelita (blows smoke of her gun): And that's that…I wanted to say something witty, but I think that's your job.

Sly: As long you look good doing it…this is the moment I can let compliments come, right?

MISSION COMPLETE

LIGHT IN THE DARK

Bentley: Ok, Robin, Slaigh. I need your help on this one. One, the center of McGuffin's security is at the top of prison tower…two, I need Robin's fire arrows to get up there, three, Slaigh's Atlas Smash is what I need to safely reach it, since I can't do it from a distance due to some signal.

Robin: One lightshow, comin' right up!

Slaigh: With a side order of smash!

Slaigh got in first, Atlas Smashing in from another way. He had to climb to the upper levels and bash in some supports to lower some platforms, so Bentley could hover safely towards the terminal with his hoverpack.

But first Robin had to light the way. She used her fire arrows (selected in the gadget grid) and lit some torches with it. With that Bentley could safely make it to the terminal and start hacking.

He started out in a green shell code. He had to blast some enemies and a firewall to get a key to open a lock, basic enough. But then he found himself with a new code.

Bentley: I need my Speed Code for this. His shots can ricochet of the borders so he's good for shooting around corners.

Bentley disposed of some turret codes which waited around the corner for him, blasting them away easily. He then saw a pad on the ground.

Bentley: By holding L1, I can laserloop around these one to activate the switch and open the gate.

Bentley did so, and the laser loop activate the door ahead. He then came into a huge room…he first needed to laser loop over multiple pads, opening the gate to a a Panzer Code. Bentley used it to dispose of some crystals so he could get his Shell Code back, plus the key. He opened a gate up, and had to switch back to Speed Code up ahead, to activate three switches, while fully mastering the shooting around corners thing with the ricochet shots. Once that was done, the hack was complete.

MISSION COMPLETE

CHALKTALK

All right, we haven't seen much of McGuffin's plans, but it appears he had no other plan but to come out on top above Slaigh. Pretty single-minded if you ask me. Now, he bested Slaigh in the games last time by using future tech to cheat. If Slaigh wants to reclaim his honor, we must disable the cheating devices and make the next set of games go fair. First, we swap the arrows, which have magnets that draw them to the metallic bulls-eyes, for normal ones, so Robin can easily win.

Then, there is an eating contest. The food of the competition is spiked, so we'll add an antidote to it. Then, armwrestling. McGuffin has the advantage with his power suit, but with my darts I can disable it, and McGuffin needs to rely on his natural strength. Then we can bring him down.

OPERATION HIGHLAND HEIST

Bentley: Ok, Sly, step one is up to you, you need to get to the weaponry and swap the arrows. The weaponry is very secure so Carmelita will cover you as you climb upwards.

Sly: Fine by me…hey, takes me back to the time we first faced Clockwerk…romantic getaway on top of that volcano.

Carmelita: You had me cuffed to the railing.

Sly: But admit it, you enjoyed the kiss.

Carmelita: I'll give you that…just get up there and leave the robo-falcons to me.

Sly just had to climb up, Carmelita just had to shoot down the robotic flying minions. Sly could swap the arrows.

Bentley: All right…now Sly, you need to put antidote in the food for the eating contest. Crawl into the kitchen through that small gap and stay under the tables to avoid being seen.

Sly made it in the kitchens and stayed under the tables to avoid being detected. Once it was safe to come out, he put the antidote in the food and crawled back out.

Bentley: Ok, I'm in position for when the armwrestling commences, now everyone prepare for the games!

Robin, Slaigh and Murray came onto the site of the games.

McGuffin: Looks whose coming back to get locked up again. Tired of running?

Slaigh: No, I want another shot at trying to kick your butt in the games.

McGuffin: You think you can win, after last time? Oh well, seeing you fail twice in a row will be satisfying. But if I win, you're back in the box and this time you'll not get out!

First up was Robin. All she had to do is hit three moving bullseyes with her arrows as close to the center as she could. And since McGuffin no longer had magnetic arrows, he failed.

McGuffin: What? These arrows are ordinary…dang it…oh well, they can't possibly eat more than me.

The eating contest was the saloon stage in reverse. Murray needed to move himself across the table to catch and eat the dishes that slid across the table. He had to catch each dish before it hit the ground, dropping food three times is disqualification. But Murray managed to eat enough.

Murray: The Murray's a bottomless pit.

McGuffin: I don't feel so good…shouldn't have snacked before the eating contest…

Slaigh: No more juice left for a bit of armwrestling.

McGuffin: Nothing can prevent me from a good humiliation of you.

Bentley: That's what he thinks. I'm in position…now, all I need to do is hit the three red probes on the back of his armor with my shock ammo to disable that suit.

Bentley switched to shock ammo in his gadget grid, zoomed in with the binocucom and shot three darts at the probes, disabling the armor. All Slaigh had to do is push the circle, square, triangle and x buttons rapidly, to win the armwrestling.

McGuffin: No…I refuse to be upstaged again by you McCoopers…

Then some guards came in, holding Robin by her arms.

Robin: Slaigh!

Slaigh: Sis…let her go, you cheating runt!

McGuffin: Of course I cheat, playing fair is for the weaklings…now, my other guards should be here right away with the hippo, you can all rot away at the same time in my dungeon.

Murray arrived on the scene, two unconscious guards being dragged along.

Murray: It takes more than that to disable the Murray! (tosses the guards into the ones holding Robin, releasing her.

Robin: Thanks, Murray! You're my hero!

Murray: I'm not done yet! I'm going to put this cheater into his place…

McGuffin: If you have a death wish, I'm not stopping you (talks into communicator) Penelope, reactivate the armor.

Penelope: You botched up again? Oh well…I'll reboot the system. Money is on the hippo…shut up, wench, he's no match for our battle armor…Murray will win…shut up, he won't!

McGuffin: Are you ok?

Penelope: I'm fine, suit is operational, get the hippo! (several devices pop from the ground, which zap and empower McGuffin's suit)

McGuffin: All right then…say yer prayer, pink butterball!

Murray: You'll pray that you will get out of this without bruises!

With his armor, McGuffin was invincible. He lifted up some nearby objects and tossed them at Murray, who moved out of the way to dodge. McGuffin then jumped up and landed, creating a shockwave, over which Murray jumped. McGuffin then scraped his foot across the ground, and blew steam from his nose, like a bull ready to charge. Murray moved out of the way at the last second, McGuffin ran into a wall and was dazed. Murray picked him up and tossed him into one of the devices. Once all devices were gone, it was Slaigh's turn.

McGuffin sported a huge shield this time. He shot fireballs from his shield, Slaigh dodged. McGuffin still attacked using a shockwave, but Slaigh jumped over it. He then lured McGuffin into charging into the wall again. Then he used his Atlas smash to break his shield, and wailed away until another third of his health was gone.

Murray took over for the last part. This time McGuffin's suit was in overdrive, as it allowed him to punch the ground, creating landslides, make it rain fireballs in the sky and create double or even triple shockwaves. Once in a while, there would be a clash, where McGuffin and Murray's fists would meet, and the circle button had to be mashed to win the clash. Once the clash was won, Murray picks up McGuffin and use his pickpocket feature to shake of the damaged armor, before tossing him into a wall and keep wailing at him.

Square…Murray punches him in the gut…Triangle, he gives McGuffin a headbutt. X, and Slaigh jumps in and smashes both his fists down on McGuffin's back. Pressing both L1 and R1 and Murray and Slaigh grab each one of McGuffin's horns and violently toss him in the opposite wall.

McGuffin: No mommy, I can't eat any more haggis…I'm full…(faints)

Slaigh: Nobody messes with my family!

Murray: The Murray beats down injustice where ever he goes.

MISSION COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

McGuffin was down…Slaigh reclaimed his fortress and the McCooper clan was once again the top thieving clan. But he's not the only one who gained something. Robin and Murray seemed to have become really close. I couldn't notice to have Bentley look on in envy…I could understand. I hope he finds another love in the future as well. But Robin had decided she wanted to stay with Murray and us…after a heartbreaking goodbye with Slaigh, she would part with us.

Interesting to note, I believe to have read something in the Thievius raccoonus of one of the adoptive McCooper Clan members disappearing without a trace…I guess Robin was meant to come with us…and be with Murray.

Speaking of the Thievius Racconus, Dimitri had contacted us, and this time he said something about twelve men on a death man's chest and a new gig he had. He referenced to our heist at Blood Bath Bay, and I knew that we had to go back to the time period pirates roamed the sea.

After giving Robin a quick history of the Cooper Clan and modern times (she especially quickly got hooked on the music), we pulled off a small heist of a golden dubloon, which we'd use to pay a visit to the most famous female Cooper, Henriette Cooper…


	4. Masters of the Sky

SLY 5: LINE OF THIEVES (4)

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

We had picked up a small plane part from the Cooper Vault, that belonged to my dog-fighting ancestor Otto Von Cooper. He was active during the second world war, where he stole from war criminals and corrupt military officers. Though he wasn't physically capable unlike most Coopers, he made up with a huge technical knowledge and a plane with a gazillion gadgets…but Dimitri had informed us about the change in the Thievius Raccoonus…someone wanted to wage it's personal war against the Coopers…well, they got one now.

SLY COOPER AND THE GANG IN: MASTERS OF THE SKY

MISSION/ WAR REPORT

Germany, World War II…The streets were patrolled by German shepherds with flashlights, eagles on the rooftops, as well as some bats, all in military gear. There were some tanks and airplanes patrolling the area as well.

Sly: Look at all of this…looks so gloomy and depressing.

Bentley: This is war after all. You expect anything positive about it? Now, because this timeline is still war-infested and chaotic, sensing something out of the ordinary is somewhat difficult. You better take some recon pictures.

Sly snuck around the place and started taking pictures of some of the tanks.

Bentley: Those tanks use tech that is far ahead of this timeline. Someone has been supplying them with future tech for sure.

Sly then climbed up to a high rooftop and tried to get a lock on a low-flying plane. He took a picture of that as well.

Bentley: My scans show the same results for the planes as for the tanks. More future tech. The patters is very clear now.

Sly finally took a picture of an odd-looking flag.

Bentley: That symbol isn't in any database about the war I can find…I guess someone is breaking off from Germany to wage a war for his own needs. But we still have to be sure about it. We better start looking for a sign from Otto. Remember the DNA scanner we used to track Salim? You can use that to track Otto. Because of all the chaos outside, it's the best tracker we can ask.

Sly snuck around, following the marker that the dna scanner left behind. He came across a garage, where he found a greasy wrench with his fingerprints on. Otto has been here, but he's not there anymore.

Then he made his way towards the edge of a river, where he found some hair from Otto. But he still wasn't there either. Finally, he came across a Bunker. He snuck past some guards and got in. There he found a raccoon in an aviator's outfit.

Otto: I hope zey do no find me here.

Sly: Otto?

Otto: Gah! Don't hurt me…Hey, you are not one of Totenkopf's dumbkopfen…

Sly: I don't know who this Totenkopf is, but I'm not one of his brainless goons. No, the name is Sly…a reliable source tells me we're related. I'm here to help you with…the current problem.

Otto: Help? Oh, danke schön! I vas afraid I'd be done for…I can't get my plane back on mein own!

Sly: If it's stealing something back, you can count on us, gramps!

MISSION COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

Otto was very…affectionate towards the remaining team members. He also seemed nervous. Without his plane he felt out of his element. He told us about his ongoing rivalry against another German pilot called Totenkopf…a boar who wanted nothing more than to best my ancestor in a dogfight. He never succeeded, until his plane got upgraded with some future tech, no doubt supplied by Warek. I guess that with his future tech, Totenkopf believes he should be in charge and broke free from the German regime and create his own empire…I think we should 'convince' him to abandon those silly ideas.

CHALKTALK (Bentley narration)

Okay, we know we got a crazed up pork chop out there wanting to rule the world (of course)! We have to stop his plans at warfare. But first we need to get Otto's plane back and upgrade it to be able to deal with the more modern tech. I detected something coming in from Africa, probably one of Totenkopf's 'hunting trophies'…one of them might come in handy. Sly, you get that hunting trophy, it will help us get the plane back. We better keep Carmelita around to cover you, in case any of the local artillery has set its sights on us…

MISSION: JUST PLANE OL' SLY

Bentley: Sly, the building up ahead is where Totenkopf keeps is 'hunting trophies'…of which I believe he didn't actually hunt himself.

Sly: Couldn't get a chicken with a cold if he wanted to. But what hunting trophy could be useful to us in any way?

Bentley: Much like the sabertooth skin, there is a tiger skin in the collection that a shaman enchanted…the tiger pelt skin should give you some very useful abilities which we'll need to get Otto's plane back. Just get the tiger skin.

Sly: It feels creepy to wear someone else's skin.

Sly did as he was told however, snuck in the hangar, snuck around, avoided lasers and snuck by guards and snatched the tiger skin.

Bentley: The Tiger pelt has a feral pounce, just like the saber tooth tiger skin. Try it out on that unsuspecting guard.

Sly tried out the tiger pelt and with a single pounce One hit Ko'd the guard.

Bentley: The Pelt has a second use, you can spire jump over longer distances…just like Riochi's Dragon Leap. Try it out!

Sly did so and found himself to be able to leap large distances, from spire to spire with the new tiger skin.

Bentley: OK, I found the hangar with the hidden plane, you just make your way there and use the tiger skin to get past security.

Sly left the trophy room, then went to the hangar. With his new tiger skin he pounced on guards and leaps long distances so he could reach it.

Bentley: It appears out of commission…Me and Otto will go there and fix it up…but I suspect some guards might come by and try to sabotage us…Carmelita, you'll have to cover us.

Carmelita: Nothing but a little target practice to start the night.

As Bentley and Otto went to the hangar, guards, planes and tanks moved towards the hangar. Carmelita has to put all her shooting skills to the test to fry the guards and the circuits of the tech in the tanks and planes, but her shooting was once more superb and they managed to get the plane going.

Otto: Zis is vonderful! Now to inflict some payback! Lemme see, I fire using ze Square button, I accelerate using ze R1 Button and with L1 I can do a looping! Einfach enough!

Otto, behind his steering wheel, and with new ammo that can hurt the new tech, he had no trouble taking out all ten of the remaining assault planes. The old dogfighter felt in his element again.

Otto: Und zis is how we Coopers do it!

MISSION COMPLETE

CHALKTALK (Bentley)

Bentley: We showed Totenkopf good, but we still have only made a dent in his growing empire. And my sources tell me his plane will be a lot harder to take down then the others. Not only we need to upgrade our plane if we are to dent him, we also need to cut down his forces. First Murray must enter another race, to win a new engine for the plane. I hack the systems so he can enter. Another upgrade to the arsenal we need to steal from Totenkopf's weapon stash, and my new RC boat, Robin's arrows and Murray's strength are what we need.

Then we need to cut down the pilots. I'll be a bartender again and hand out my 'special' sarsaparilla to them so they are too wasted to properly pilot their planes. Finally, we save a few war prisoners from Totenkopf's clutches so he has no more bargaining chips with the opposition. As much as I want to, we can't end the war as a whole now, but we can end Totenkopf's reign. And that's what we'll do.

MISSION: VAN-TASTIC RACE

Bentley: Ok Murray, I'm going to enter you in another van race, this time the price is an engine we can use to boost Otto's plane. Normally there is no more room for another racer…unless I do some hacking and enter you.

Murray: It's amazing what you can do with computers Bentley…I'll be just as amazing on the track, I promise to get that engine thingy for Otto.

With that said, Bentley launched his RC Car, using it to quietly run past some guards to the computer, shooting some small bugs and rats along the way and uses it to connect to the computer, so he could hack from a distance.

COMMENCING HACK

Bentley was in his green shell code and immediately had to start looking for not one, but two keys to open the next gate. He had to blast a firewall to get to the first, and switch to Panzer to blast crystals to get the second one. He moved towards the next part, where he needed to pass another gate, but to do that he needed a new Code.

Bentley: Time to switch to my Spark Code. This code can grind on these data rails and collect these electric charges which I can open the gate with.

Bentley switched to the yellow top-shaped spark code, grinded along some rails, picked up some electric charges and then headed to the gate and used the charges to open it. During the next part he needed his Speeder code, and loop around two switches at once. He did so and he reached the terminal. Hack complete!

Thanks to Bentley, Murray could enter the race against several armored vehicles. But of course none was a match for 'the Murray' and the Cooper Van. With enough nitro boosts, some bumping into foes and some determination, Murray had no problem winning the race, and as a result they won the engine!

Murray: Oh yeah, you got pawned by the Murray!

Robin: Murray, you were wonderful with your horse-less car…I still don't know what 'pawned' means…

Murray: It's just a way to say I am victorious.

Robin: Oh, like you 'pawned' McGuffin!

Murray: Exactly!

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: WE NEED AN UPGRADE

Sly: Bentley, I see you got a new toy to play with?

Bentley: This is my RC boat. It's equipped with a special harpoon which I can use to pull down certain objects…I need to pull down some poles so Robin has some platforms to stand on. We need her new ice arrows to get Murray inside.

Sly: How will she be able to do that?

Bentley: I'll explain later. Now it's my turn!

Bentley's RC boat floated on the water, staying clear of big hungry fish and bombs as he pulled down some platforms so Robin could move over to a good position.

Bentley: Robin, we need your new ice arrows to freeze the water, so Murray can go in the back to steal the part of Otto's flying machine.

Robin: Not a problem. Murray told me how he beat that grizzly bear in a round of ice skating…I wanna see how he is on the ice…

Robin aimed her arrows, and froze parts of the water without hitting any bombs or enemies, and Murray was able to cross to the other side.

Robin: You are nimble on the ice…strength and elegance.

Murray: The Murray can be destructive as a hurricane, but as gentle as the spring breeze…I got that last one from my Guru!

Bentley: Okay Murray, we need your muscle now, get the ammo and we can get out!

Murray had to carefully maneuver through without getting killed by the guards…though they end up at the bad end of the Thunderflop. Murray picks up the ammo and carefully carries it without getting hit and frying himself, and once he was out, the ammo belonged to the Coopers.

The big bad, the military dressed boar of a Totenkopf had come to check up on his stash.

Totenkopf: Vhat? Vhere is that special ammo? You dumbkopfs better not have misplaced it! Zose do not come cheap you know!

Murray: You know, all this gunpowder reminds me of chili…I perhaps could use it to make a spicy pizza, with chili, and then add some jellybeans for a sweet touch.

Robin: Sounds just as tasty as those burrito's.

Bentley: I'll just stick with cheese.

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: OH SNAP, IT'S A BAR FIGHT

Sly: Bentley, are you wearing that ridiculous mustache again?

Bentley: Hey, it helps with the bartender look. And we need someone near the bar to help them put to sleep. I managed to swipe some rare herbs that make them dizzy and tired, so that Totenkopf is down a few pilots.

Sly: It's for a good cause, but it's also quite the waste of some good lemonade…you are keeping a non-drugged glass for the rest of us, do you?

Bentley: Of course…if those thirsty dogs don't drink it all.

Bentley entered the tavern, and from there it was the same mini-game as in the wild west, where he had to give enough drinks to the dogs in time, without them running off in impatience or without spilling any drink. But Bentley managed to serve them all their drinks perfectly.

Bentley: Uh-oh…the herbs have a side-effect on canines…before the drug kicks in, they first become aggressive…oh, they're looking at me! Help!

Sly: Now worries, Bentley, me and Murray will help them a bit!

Sly and Murray came into the tavern, and together with Bentley they soon started in an all-out brawl where they kicked the tails of all the guards. It was a long fight but soon they managed to completely subdue them.

Sly: Maybe we didn't need the herbs, they're out cold.

Bentley: Yes we did, because even if they wake up, the herb extract is in their system for a while.

Murray: That was so cool! I didn't have this much fun since that Bar fight in Australia…only without the possessed jacked up dingo near the end.

Bentley: Let's just get out of here before someone asks what the ruckus is about.

MISSION COMPLETE

SAVING PRIVATE

Bentley: This is another jailbreak Sly, but this time it's saving prisoners of war…and this time you don't have to get caught to get in.

Sly: Good thing too…the Contessa spiced up her food too much and all we got in Tootpick's prison are beans…since then I'm fearful every time Murray chows down on burrito's.

Bentley: Before we go back to bad and smelly memories, to get at the prison, Robin first needs to set up a few arrow ropes for you to walk on, then you just have to use your sneaky thief moves and the Tiger Pelt power to get across. Me and Murray are on standby in case things go awry.

Sly: Always good to know you have my back…say, what they serve the prisoners here? Never mind! Robin, please be a good girl and give me something to walk on!

Robin: I'm on it, Sly!

Robin pulled out her arrow ropes so she could give Sly something to walk on, and Sly had no troubles at all getting into the prison. In there, there were a lot of guards patrolling, and a lot of flashlights and laser traps, but Sly had his thief moves, and with the new tiger pelt he could also leap long distances so he had no trouble navigating. Up until…

Sly: Bentley, I don't see a way around this laser gate…

Bentley: No problem. From where I am, I see the power supply…quite sloppy, I should be able to redirect the power using my lightning darts to create a new conductor.

Sly: I have no idea what you just said…but if it helps me, go ahead!

Bentley took out the Binocucom, switched to the lightning ammo and fired at the gate at strategic points with the shock ammo to redirect the power and shut it down. Sly could proceed. Sly saw some war prisoners in the distance, but there were some guards…they were placed so that Sly couldn't move towards the prisoners without being seen.

Sly: Guess there is no choice…I have to brawl. Murray…

Murray: Did someone say brawl? Make way for the Murray and his fists of fury!

To say the least, the guards didn't last too long against Murray and Sly. Soon they could release the prisoners.

Prisoner: Thank goodness…but who are you?

Sly: Just your friendly neighborhood thieving raccoon…and his amazing friend!

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: TANKS FOR THE MEMORIES

Bentley: Okay Otto, you and me are going to need to take down some of the fortified artillery. I have my chopper on the tanks, you take out the elite planes with the new ammo, okay?

Otto: Consider it done, herr Bentley! Zhey vill feel the wrath of the Cooper gang.

Otto's plane was now equipped with a lock on feature that allows him to fire some heat-seeking missiles, which allows him to blast some armor of the elite planes and then make them crash.

Meanwhile, Bentley bombed the tanks using his RC chopper's upgraded explosives. The tanks took more hits than the planes, but Bentley took them out eventually.

Otto: Take that, schweinen!

Bentley: I thought Totenkopf was the pig?

MISSION COMPLETE

CHALKTALK

Bentley: It's time for operation Blitzkrieg, gang. We put an end to this one-man war and this is how we're going to do it. First Sly sneaks in and lets me in, I'll do some hacking to lower some major security, so the others can proceed. Murray's weaponized van and Carmelita's shooting should come in handy. Totenkopf will be cornered and he'll probably fly off in his plane, from which Otto then can ambush him and shoot him out of the sky. Then if he's on the ground, we'll finish the job!

OPERATION BLITZKRIEG

Bentley: Okay Sly, you know the drill, we need you to do the sneaking, so I can do the hacking and the rest of us can do the more crude stuff.

Sly: I know I am the sneaky one but I enjoy the crude stuff as well, I want to see if my cane can actually damage such little brains as those of the guards…

Bentley: How can you joke at times like this?

Sly: Helps me stay sane.

Sly then snuck around the headquarters, using his tiger pelt costume whenever he needed to leap long distances or one-hit ko some bad guys. Eventually he made his way to a lever which allowed him to let Bentley in.

Then it was Bentley's turn to sneak around, sometimes he had to put a guard to sleep and silently take it out, but he made his way to a terminal and was ready to hack.

This time it was Alter-Ego Hack again. He just did what he did best: have his avatar shoot the nanites, avoid lasers and collect ion bits. The main CPU fell soon afterwards.

Bentley: I'm done here…Murray, the upgrades to the van can be put to use now!

Murray: Awesome! High ho, Coopervan, away!

Murray's van was equipped with a powerful new bumper. He used it to ram into the tanks that were patrolling. He needed to take a distance to build up the nitro boost and ram the tanks, but eventually they were all sent flying and crashing.

Murray: No one crashes parties…and tanks just like the Murray!

Sly: Totenkopf has sent out more elite planes, it's up to you, Otto!

Otto: Have no fear! My plane vill not fall to these amateurs!

Otto once again showed his skills as an ace pilot and the planes started falling one by one, until Otto got them all. But then he saw another plane rise up, this one bigger then the rest, and a familiar looking boar behind the wheel.

Totenkopf: We meet again Herr Cooper. Still didn't have enough of ze last beating I haff given you?

Otto: You cheated with your future toys, Totenkopf! But zis time ve are on equal level, no more tricks from ze future you can surprise me with, zis time ve fight with pure skill!

Totenkopf: I haff beaten you once now, I vill do it again, but zis time I won't let you live! Auf wiedersehen, Otto Von Cooper!

The aerial fight began. Otto chased after Totenkopf, who had one of his guards to operate the weapons in the back as he flew the plane. Otto couldn't be right behind him as he fired or he would be shot so he shot at him from an angle, shaving off his health. Once a third was gone, the fight turned harder…

Totenkopf turned up a forcefield, which Otto only could disable with a lock-on and heat missile before he could shoot again. He repeated his several times before another third of his health was gone.

Finally the last stage was the same as the second, only there were some heat-seeking missiles from Totenkopf, which Otto could dodge by loopings. But eventually using the same strategy, Otto shot down Totenkopf's plane, the latter escaping by parachute!

Totenkopf: Curse you, Otto Von Cooper!

Totenkopf landed on the ground near his fortress, Sly on his tail.

Sly: You're not going anywhere, warmonger!

Totenkopf: Another Cooper? Now I haff zwice ze headache! I can't take out Otto, but I vill take you out instead!

Totenkopf moved up to a bunker, a large part of the field electrified so Sly couldn't just move towards him. Totenkopf has a gun, and fired at Sly, but missed. The gun overheated and Otto couldn't use it. Sly used this to his advantage to take out his Tiger pelt, pounce over a long distance towards Totenkopf and knock him off. They were inside the bunker now, in a large open space, where they fought one on one now.

Totenkopf was angered. He rushed at Sly, who just moved out of the way to dodge. As Totenkopf came to a screeching halt, Sly whacked him with his cane. Totenkopf tried to punch and ground pound, but Sly stayed clear and kept whacking. After a third of his health was gone and he fled again.

He went down a corridor and stomped the ground, leaving a huge pit with spikes in between him and Sly. He had another gun and fired, Sly having to dodge them again and then waiting for the gun to overheat. Sly brought out the Tiger pelt again, this time using the Dragon Leap to cross from one point to another before finally pouncing on Totenkopf.

Then it was back one on one, but Totenkopf didn't change much to his strategy, he just called upon some guards to assist him, but they were easily handled by Sly or Totenkopf would accidentally hit them with his attacks.

The final stage, Totenkopf had another spike pit in between him and Sly, this time much bigger. Sly just had to wait for the gun to overheat again, dragon leap using the tiger pelt, and he just got to a small island in the middle of the spike pit as Totenkopf resumed gunfire…there Sly waited again for the gun to overheat before he could dragon leap and pounce onto Totenkopf.

Then it was the final stage, one on one, Totenkopf still charged, punched and ground-pounded, and still had guards at his disposal. But this time he brought in dynamite, and Sly just had to stay clear from the blast radius. Soon enough whacking with the cane and the health was brought down to zero.

Time for the final beatdown. Triangle, and Sly uppercuts Totenkopf. Totenkopf charged, but a quick press of the X and Circle button and Sly was on his back. Square and he pounded on Totenkopf's head. Totenkopf tries shaking Sly off but Sly holds on tight. Then with the use of the analogue stick Sly made Totenkopf run into walls over and over again before he was knocked out.

Totenkopf: Heil…me…ugh!

From a distance, Penelope has watched it all.

Penelope: Why did we bother wasting time with him, just another fool with delusions of grandness…just like you are…why won't you stay put? I won't stay put until I'm back…you can't hurt them…they betrayed you! No, they betrayed you, you're not me! I am, and I'm more real then you…You're not! GO AWAY! I must never lose control again…Warek must help me suppress her…

MISSION COMPLETE

CHAPTER COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

Totenkopf was down, and he was taken in…he was guilty of several war crimes, as well as treason against his own country…for treason they pay the ultimate penalty. But Otto, being the good guy he is, and what you'd expect from a Cooper, saved him that fate, leaving him alive but stranding him on an uninhabited island, far away from any civilization…he will have a lot of time to think about his actions.

Otto was once again the war hero he was known for and the timeline was restored for now. Until Dimitri contacted us again, saying something about a dead men's chest and a bottle of rum. I guess we have ourselves another pirate adventure, this time in the past. We just had to pick up a dubloon from the museum before we got back on track and in time…


	5. Shiver me timbers, shiver my soul

SLY COOPER: LINE OF THIEVES (5)

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

After picking up a doubloon, we travelled to an age of pirates and scurvy…haven't robbed a pirate since we went up against Lefwee. Carmelita explained she had no jurisdiction in Blood Bath Bay, which prevented her from going there…that explained why we never saw her there. But I rest my case. We travelled to a time the most prominent female Cooper was active. Henrietta 'One-Eye' Cooper. She was the scourge of the seven seas, stealing from other pirates and corrupt privateers. It was said she was so good she could actually smell gold. I don't know how much of it is true, but we're about to find out.

SLY COOPER AND THE GANG IN: SHIVER ME TIMBERS, SHIVER MY SOUL

MISSION: WALK THE PLANK

The Gang was somewhere around an island in the Caribbean. There various bird-like pirates patrolled everywhere. Albatrosses with flashlights, macaws with cutlasses and seagulls with flintlock pistols.

Bentley: Sly, you must know the drill by now. Before we can figure out what's going on, we need some recon pictures. I'm pretty sure you can provide them, but I still ask you to be careful, we still don't know what we're up against in this timeline.

Sly: Whatever it is, nothing fazes me anymore with what we've been through. Seriously, our lives are weird…understatement of the century…whatever one we're in right now.

Sly wasted no time as he took several shots of the surrounding area. He took several pictures of two notable flagships. One looked familiar, another one not so much, and it looked out of place.

Bentley: That one ship belongs to Henriette, but it's those birds patrolling. Something must have happened to her and her crew. We need to take it back later. The other ship…it has technology too advanced for this timeline, I'm pretty sure Warek and Penelope have been visiting some rival pirate clans. We need to find out where Henriette is being kept.

Sly patrolled the area some more until he came across a stony building in the shape of a bird skull. He took a picture.

Bentley: It's a place where the pirate clans put mutineers and thieves, a pirate prison if you will. I guess Henrietta has to be there. But they have some serious firepower. It's better if Carmelita goes with you.

Sly: Always willing to go on a heist-date with the woman of my dreams.

Carmelita: Not my idea of a date but as long as you're here, I'm sure I'll enjoy it.

Bentley: Save the making out for later, please?

Sly had to climb across the prison walls, avoiding flashlights and laser traps, sneaking across ledges and doing some of the usual platforming. He was on top of the roof as he looked down.

Sly: There are too many…I guess that sneaking is out of the order. Carm, you got your shock pistol ready?

Carmelita: I always got my shock pistol ready. I hope those pirates love shock therapy.

Sly: Was that a one-liner? From you?

Carmelita: Guess you're rubbing off on me.

Carmelita went in and it soon became a game of taking cover and shoot whenever a bird pirate showed it's ugly mug. The crackshot she had picked up from Tenessee really helped with that one. As soon as the guards were cleared, they reached an inner sanctum.

Carmelita: Sly, I see your ancestor, she's in a cell…It's locked, and I'm sure one of those meatheads has the keys. I think this is your department.

Sly: Your right on that. Just give me a few minutes.

It didn't take Sly long to sneak up on some goons, emptying their pockets of loot and keys and then take them out with a silent obliteration. Sly and Carmelita then could go on and unlock the cage.

Harri: Huh? What's going…that cane! You're a Cooper too? I thought I was the only one at the moment…and you allow a dame on the crew?

Sly: Yeah…I know how prejudiced they are towards woman in this place, but where I come from we don't have that problem, my thieving gang is both male and female, equal rights.

Harri: And quite an addition she is…never seen a flintlock that shoots lightning.

Carmelita: Actually it's a…never mind, we get you out, we'll brief you later.

MISSION COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

We brought Harriette to our hideout, where she was briefed on the whole situation. To say the least she was hot-blooded and ready for action, but we had to calm her down until we had a plan. When asked about Penelope and Kaluk Warek, she recalled how her arch-enemy Blackfeather had two new crew members who matched the description.

Harriette told us about Blackfeather. He was born a pirate and his whole life was piracy. As per tradition of his lineage he took over after committing mutiny against his father who also did so for his father ect. Sort of a twisted variant on my family history. Blackfeather wanted to be known as the scourge of the seven seas, but Henriette and her all female crew (who wanted to show they aren't inferior to men) always gave him the slip.

But he's a pirate provided with high tech and he managed to take her ship, the Wavebuster, her treasure and her crew from her. Well, I guess we'll just have to take it all back. Cooper Gang style.

CHALKTALK (BENTLEY POV)

Bentley: All right gang, we're going to restore everything back to status quo, and that involves Henriette getting her ship, crew and treasure back. But we're going to need various tools first. We first need special sands to upgrade the Thief Costume, which Harriette can get for us. Like the time in Blood Bath Bay, we probably should get the ship back, and upgrade it to go against Blackfeather's flagship the Flying Dutchman.

The girls will team up to steal special ammo to upgrade the cannons. Murray and Sly, with the new improved Thief costume, can go and collect some spare parts we can use to create some shielding on Henriette's boat. Then we go after the gold, the crew but at first and foremost, the boat. I'll brief you once we get to that. Now, let's get started!

MISSION: SANDS OF TIME

Bentley: Harriette, before we can take your boat, your crew and your gold back, we're going to need to upgrade Sly's Thief costume. Slowing down time isn't enough, we have to stop time temporarily. That's where you come in.

Harri: Shellboy, with all due respect, I have no idea what I can do to fix great grandpa Salim's suit.

Bentley: You can smell gold right? Well, the special mineral we need for the hourglass staff. The mineral is often found in the same places as gold ore. You see the cave up ahead. In the future it will be known as a gold mine…you can't dig out any or the timeline will be messed up, but you can dig up the special ore.

Harri: Shame…but on the other hand getting gold is much more fun if you steal it from crooked pirates.

Harriette entered the cave, which was being patrolled by more pirate birds. She noticed some ropes on which she could walk.

Bentley: Harriette, those ropes don't look safe to walk on, they are rotten, unless…you use your Swift Monkey Blur technique. That way you can safely and rapidly walk across the ropes without breaking them. Nice variation on Salim's Cobra Climb technique.

Harri: Yeah, he was quite the inspiration for me, thanks to his tales I managed to find Sinbad's treasure. And it's thanks to him I created this move. Now, consider the ore as good as found!

Harri maneuvered through the cave without problem, as long as she kept using her Monkey Blur to quickly move across the ropes. By using R2 on the rope, she moved swiftl across, and by holding L1 she could smell the gold, along the clusters of gold was also a cluster of the ore. Using circle when she was near a wall or piece of floor with the ore, she pulled it out. Once she had enough ore, the mission was finished.

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: TIME STOPPER

Bentley: Sly, the ore Harriette has collected is now mixed with the mystical sands in the hourglass of the Thief Costume's staff. Now you can't merely slow down time, but stop it! You'll have to use it to navigate through the weapon stash and collect some armor we can use to upgrade the ship once we get it back.

Sly: That sounds interesting…if we get victorious we can literally stop it in time to relish it even more!

Bentley: Don't get too cocky with it, it's only temporary, so use the stops wisely. Just press R2 once you have the suit on to stop time. You can use it to get across the river!

Indeed, the river was too fast and wild to cross normally, but once Sly stopped time he could jump across the wreckage in the water safely, provided he was fast enough to cross until the time stop wore off, which he was. Once he maneuvered in the underground caves and rivers he entered the armory from the bottom.

The Time stop was also useful to cross several laser traps, the lasers having become so fast the suit's powers were needed. He reached the inner sanctum and found the piece of tech.

Sly: I have it, but how is this piece of tech provide better defenses for the ship?

Bentley: It's a special force field. Anything more advanced than a primitive cannonball bounces right off.

Sly: That's good. If cannonballs are the worst thing to fear…though I remember them doing quite the damage to the ship back in Blood Bath Bay.

Bentley: Not as much as some of the future tech can do. Now bring it back to the safehouse.

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: GIRL POWER

Bentley: Ok girls, we're going to need some real girlpower. Kaluk and Penelope have really upgraded Blackfeather's forces so we need some of their experimental gunpowder to upgrade our own arsenal. You girls ready?

Carmelita: Ready as can be!

Harri: You bet!

Robin: Just count on me to put an arrow in anything.

Bentley: Okay, Carmelita, at first you'll have to fire your way all the way through security and then disable the electronic locks with your blaster. Robin has to put up some ropes for Harri to walk on. She can use her Swift Monkey technique to cross them, and she has to be quick because the locks are high tech and reboot themselves after some time, so we need to get the gunpowder sample fast!

The girls worked closely together to get the gunpowder. Carmelita went commando, Robin created some ropes for Harriette to walk on and the female raccoon rushed over the ropes, eventually getting the sample. The girls got out with the gunpowder. The big boss arrived himself after the sample was already taken.

Blackfeather was a raven, and wore typical pirate captain gear, though he was clearly much bigger then Lefwee or Arpeggio.

Blackfeather: Those Coopers! Always making me look bad! Those fancy toys of ye do not make it any better for me!

Penelope: Quit whining. Bentley was smart enough to coordinate a theft, be he won't be able to stop the production of the time tunnel, so we no longer need to mess around in different time periods, but just one…the beginning of time! No, you can't do that, you'll destroy everything…that's the idea, I can make sure you're never around to push me back…you won't control me! I will, I already do!

Blackfeather: Who in the name of Long John Silver are you talking to?

Penelope: No one, now shut up!

Harri (having seen the conversation): Bentley, that mouse chick you warned me about…she acts strange, she talks to herself, like she's two different persons.

Bentley: Really? Can it be…just return for now. I'll figure this out later!

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: BOATJACKING

Sly: So, explain to me again how you are going to take the Wavebuster back from Blackfeather?

Bentley: I already told you, I use my RC boat to take out the coast guards, then use the Helicopter to pull the locks that hold it in place, so you and Murray can take it back by force. Do you even listen during my chalktalks?

Sly: I do but I forget half of it…

Bentley: What would you guys do without me?

Sly: Let's not find out, shall we?

Bentley had his RC Boat out, which had its harpoon aim at the motors of the speedboats patrolling the water around the Wavebuster, pulling it off, breaking the boats apart and sending the pilots in the water.

Then Bentley has his chopper bomb some locks that kept the Wavebuster in place, while at the same time avoiding air attacks and missiles.

Sly and Murray then could make it on top of the deck of the boat and fight off some herds of seagull and macaw pirates, finally claiming back the boat, and make it set sail for the sea. However, some other pirate ships arrive.

But then it became a fight similar to the ship fights in Sly 3, and with the Cooper Gang's coordination, they manage to sink the ships and get away with the boat.

Harri: Oh my precious flagship, I missed you so much!

Sly: Do you and your ship need some alone time?

Carmelita: Let's get some alone time too, I could use some rest and relaxation.

Bentley: Don't take too long with the lip wrestling, there is a lot more to do…

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: AS GOOD AS GOLD

Bentley: Sly, Robin, we're going to have work closely together to recover the treasury. I need to hack into the security to make it work for us instead for Penelope and Kaluk. But I need you to clear a way for me. The Time stopper and the ice arrows are perfect for that. Those power lines are sensitive for cold, and once they are frozen, any arrow can shatter them, cutting down the power of the trickier security systems.

Robin: Nothing to worry Bentley, my aim is impeccable.

Robin's ice arrows did good at freezing some power conduits and once they were shattered it made easier for Sly to navigate. He still had to use his time stopper to get around. He pressed a switch, making way for Bentley who had to hover across a few gaps to get there.

Bentley: I'll do the rest, the treasury is as good as ours!

Bentley was in the hacking world, in his shell code. He had to navigate through five rooms and in each one he was forced to focus one code at the time. In the shell code room he had to blast enemies, firewalls and collect keys. In the Panzer code room he had lots of crystals and tank codes to blast, the Speed code room had lots of laser loops and enemies around corners, the spark room had a lot of rails and charges and the Dopple code had lots of codes to copy. But in the end Bentley made it through.

Hack was complete, and the security turned on the pirates, chasing them out and making the treasury once more property of the Coopers.

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: CABIN FEVER

Bentley: Ok guys, we are going to best Harriette's crew out. They are kept not in the prison, but on a small island. There are some pirate guards who once in a while come by to drop off provisions, but they are left to rot out in the jungle. We are going to make that ship ours as well, so we have to ships to go up against the Flying Dutchman. But first we need to distract the crew…

Carmelita: And I know just how…I got yourself a nice dress, Bentley!

Bentley: What? Me? But…

Carmelita: I told you I would get you back for making me bellydance in Ancient Arabia. You put on a dress and will pretend to be a female musician. Payback is sweet.

Bentley: Sly, do something?

Sly: Sorry, I'm brave enough to go in a chase with her, but I'm not going to argue with her. Sorry pal.

Bentley: With friends like you, who needs enemies.

Bentley, in a dress, playing a female musician managed to board the pirate ship. One thing Pirates loved was music. Bentley had an accordion, and this was pretty much the same minigame as Carmelita's bellydance and Murray's Geisha dance, a game of 'Simon says' with the square, triangle, circle and X buttons.

While the guards were distracted, Sly could sneak on board, use his stealth moves to take out the steersman. Then he snuck up on each of the others, silently taking them out when they were mesmerized by Bentley's music.

Sly: The crew is down, the boat is ours, we can pick up Harriette's crew…and you look good in that dress.

Bentley: Ha-ha, real funny. Ok Carmelita, you had your fun, I learned my lesson, can I get out of the dress now?

Carmelita: I think I got enough payback…all right, get back into your standard clothes. But let it be a warning!

MISSION COMPLETE

CHALKTALK (BENTLEY POV)

Bentley: Ok guys, it's time for Operation Maelstrom! But we have no time to waste, this is going to be a direct attack. We got two ships, while Blackfeather has a fleet, but without Blackfeather these guys don't know up from down, so we keep him distracted and the others won't be able to do much. It's up to me to take down Penelope's time tunnel before they alter the timestream permanently. No worries, I'll be up to it. You know your roles, now let's get to it!

OPERATION MAELSTROOM

The Cooper Gang's ship, the Wavebuster sailed into waters with the enemy pirate ships. They just did the same against the enemy ships as they did earlier, even though they were outnumbered, the goons piloting the ships weren't as tactically advanced.

Bentley climbed aboard one of the defeated enemy ships and chased down one particular pirate ship, one he saw Penelope board during the fight. He eventually caught up to her near a ring-shaped rock formation. At different parts of this formation mechanical parts were sticking out, the rock formation was the time tunnel.

Bentley glided aboard Penelope's ship, ready to confront her.

Bentley: Stop it right there, Penelope!

Penelope: Bentley…I should have known. Too bad you're being a slave to Sly, but once I enter the beginning of time and change everything, you won't even remember Sly and you'll be mine…(spazzes) Bentley, don't let her do this! I can't stop her…stay quiet you…Bentley, help me!

Bentley: Stop who, how can I help?

Penelope: She…the other me…she came to be during my time as the Black Baron. The constant double life I led created her. I pushed her into the back of my mind, but she came back, I couldn't stop her…(spazzes again) darn, I was hoping she wouldn't be able to tell you that. No matter, I'm not going to let you stop me when I'm this close to my completion of my plans.

Penelope was inside a mech armor similar to the Black Knight one, but with a pirate theme. Bentley pushed a button on his wheelchair and it transformed into a mech suit as well, ready to fight off.

The fight was a lot like the fight they had in Medieval England. Only there were some extra's. Penelope could fire missiles, and Bentley had a spin option that allowed him to deflect missiles. Also, there was a block function that allowed Bentley to block some attacks, but Penelope had that one as well. But for the rest the fight was much like the previous one, and Bentley was once again victorious.

Bentley: Penelope, if you're still in there, fight it, fight the other you…despite it all…I still love you and now I know you're still in there, I won't give up on you anymore!

Penelope: He still loves me…I won't let her beat me!

Inside Penelope's mind, she found herself on a setting similar to when she fought Lefwee. They were on top of a mast, the good Penelope looking like she originally did, in overalls, while the evil one had a bodysuit. Both wore swords.

Good Penelope: I'm going to beat you!

Evil Penelope: I'd like to see you try.

The fight was much like against Lefwee, but instead of trying to push one another off, there was a health system and the blows could actually damage. Evil Penelope couldn't resist taunting. When she doubled over in laughter Good Penelope performed a horizontal swipe, when Evil Penelope stood up and pointed, Good Penelope had to perform a vertical swipe. After enough swipes, the good Penelope and evil one clashed blades. Repeatedly pushing the X Button was needed to win the clash, and the evil Penelope was knocked off, tumbling down in the empty void below, disappearing back in the depths of Penelope's mind.

Evil Penelope: No, not back into the pit, it burns!

In the waking world, Penelope fainted, exhausted by the mental battle. Bentley picked her up bridal style.

Bentley: No worries, you're in good hands now.

But then Kaluk Warek flew by, a remote in his talons.

Kaluk: Penelope's no longer my minion, but I can manage the portal without her! Adios, Cooper gang!

He opened the time tunnel, but Bentley fired one of his darts at the edge of the portal, damaging it as Kaluk was about to go through. The images in the portal flashed as the destination kept changing and Kaluk was sucked in.

Kaluk: No, that's not where I need to go!

Kaluk dissapeared in the portal and it died out. Where Kaluk was stranded wasn't clear, but at least it wasn't the beginning of time.

Meanwhile Sly and Henriette had climbed on board of Blackfeather's ship, the Flying Dutchman. There they confronted Blackfeather.

Blackfeather: You scallywags have foiled me for the last time, I will control the seven seas!

Blackfeather was surrounded by a group of seagulls and macaws.

Sly: You take the pirates, I take Blackfeather. When ready to switch out, just tag, so we both get a piece of him!

Harri: You got it!

Sly first confronted Blackfeather. Blackfeather swiped with his sword in erratic patterns, but on occasion he would pull out bombs or a flintlock pistol for a single shot. All which were easy to dodge. At one point he would charge forward with his sword and get stuck if Sly dodged correctly so Sly could whack him several times. He repeated this until one third of his health was down.

Harri tagged and now got her own piece of Blackfeather. Blackfeather now activated a gizmo he was provided with, making him invisible. However, Blackfeather, being a greedy pirate wore a lot of gold bling, so Harri could smell him, and hitting him would disable the invisibility cloak for a limited time, but long enough to whack Blackfeather several times. This repeated until he was down to a third of his health.

Sly took the final third. This time Blackfeather ripped of his jacket and revealed a mechanical vest with a glowing core. It upgraded his attacks to make his sword shoot out crescent energy waves, his flintlock electric charges and create shockwaves. But once in a while he would charge up and created a blast that was unavoidable, but Sly just used the time stop to make him stuck in charge and whack him several times. Once the time slow stopped, the pack overloaded and backfired, dazing Blackfeather and allowing Sly to whack him continuously again, until the final third of his health went down.

Quick time event time! X, and Sly jumps up and kicks in the back of Blackfeather's head. Circle, Harriette comes in and elbows him in the stomach. Blackfeather, dazed, swipes his sword, and with Square she dodges by leaning back. Square, she trips Blackfeather. Square again, and Sly performs a slam attack as he was still in the air. X again, and then L1 and R1 at the same time and both Coopers knee him in the stomach. He was defeated.

Blackfeather: Beaten time and time again by this raccoon female and her crew…I'd rather go down Davy Jones' locker then to face the world again! (faints)

Sly and Harriette high five!

MISSION COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (BENTLEY)

It was done. Kaluk seems to have dissapeared into the void, and Penelope was back with us. When I carried her back to the others, they were skeptical, but once I explained it all, they took it well. They had some doubts, but they're a good bunch and were willing to give her a second chance.

Harri said us goodbye as she and her crew sailed away, ready for more plundering as we got contacted by Dimitri, who was now talking up-class and stiff. Kaluk may have dissapeared, but there is still an active lieutenant of his active in another time line. Guess we have clean up to do, in Victorian London.

I had to drop of Penelope with an acquaintance of mine, a psychologist whose life we saved once during a heist long ago. He would watch over Penelope while we were gone cleaning up the mess Kaluk has done, promising I would come back to her.

After seeing Sly with Carmelita and Murray with Robin, I felt jealous because I thought my love had betrayed me and I was alone. I'm no longer alone, as she's back with us, and once this is over, there is a lot of time I want to spend with her to make up…


	6. The Ghost of London

SLY 4 LINE OF THIEVES (6)

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

Kaluk Warek had disappeared and Penelope was being rehabilitated, but the timeline still wasn't fully restored. When Dimitri mentioned something about the time of high upper class…I think, because once again I didn't totally understand his weird speech. But so far as I could understand, it was Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III who was in trouble. My ancestor had perfected the art of disguise amongst the Cooper Clan. Without his entry I wouldn't have been able to steal the Clockwerk Wings from Rajan, or steal that bar of Swiss expensive chocolate. Probably he had some lieutenants left who didn't know their boss was out of the picture. I guess it's time for a quick reminder then.

SLY COOPER AND THE GANG IN: THE GHOST OF LONDON

MISSION: GENTLEMEN THIEF

Sly patrolled across London, where pelicans with old fashioned guns patrolled the rooftops, Lizards that look like high stuck up noble classes wielding canes (not like Sly but still knew how to use theirs) and horses with flashlights and rifles.

Sly: I see the bad guy patrol, but no idea who their boss could be, any leads I could use?

Bentley: Well, I fixed the DNA scanner we used to find Salim, but this time I can project holographic markers to point you in the right direction. Just follow them and we find Thaddeus.

Sly: That should make things easier…kind of.

Sly snuck around, avoiding guards or just smacking them down, sometimes picking some pockets for loot in the progress. He reached the first marker, near the front door of a barber. The marker looked like a DNA helix.

Bentley: It appears your ancestors are fond of grooming. He definitely has been here. Move on to the next marker.

Sly found the next marker in proximity to a large looking building.

Bentley: The opera house…He must like coming here often, not sure why. There have been no records of theft around the house.

Sly stared at a poster of the theater, displaying an attractive female raccoon on the poster.

Sly: I kind of have an idea.

Sly then started to look for the third marker, which was near a stand on the marketplace.

Bentley: Thaddeus normally goes near these crowded spaces to pick some pockets…definitely what a Cooper would do…I should be able to calculate his most likely position right now…It leads back to the opera, but near the attic section. You're the thief, you should be able to climb there easily.

Sly went back to the opera house, climbed his way up to the attic and entered. There were a few guards and some security systems, but nothing Sly couldn't get by. He reached the inner sanctum and saw there was a nice view upon the opera stage from which he was standing.

?: Like the view, old chum? (Sly turns around to see a raccoon wearing a raincoat, monocle and top hat) I always watch the wonderful Maria perform from here, but she barely appears to sing anymore, ever since the Phantom went rogue and started gathering these crooks and provide them with these odd modern weapons.

Sly: My name's Sly, Sly Cooper. A reliable source tells we're related. You're Thaddeus, right, the master of disguise?

Thaddeus: You bet, governor. Though most of my disguises are left to the safehouse, which the Phantom has burnt to the ground. I have enough to sneak around here to be noticed.

Sly: Then allow our gang to help you out. We got the resources and we have dealt with these modern weapons.

Thaddeus: Excellent suggestion, old chum!

MISSION COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

We served some tea and cookies (or biscuits as he called them) to Thaddeus as he told us about the Phantom. The Phantom was a thief whom he had a friendly rivalry with, both were skilled thieves in their own way and both have a code of honor. Only the Phantom's identity was unknown. And recently the Phantom has been acting funny.

Normally the Phantom works alone, but now he has gathered a gang of crooks and started organized crime opposed to thievery and apparently has abandoned his code of honor. So in a nutshell, he's gone nuts. I suspect Penelope and Kaluk previously brought him a visit. Well, we must find out what makes the Phantom act so funny…if it's the same Phantom Thaddeus has faced before.

CHALKTALK (BENTLEY POV)

Thaddeus has told us the Phantom rivals him, so this is a cunning foe we're dealing with. We can't rush in blindly so we need to gather info first. Thaddeus' disguises have been diminished but we can work with what he has, he's going to plant a bug for us. Also, Murray needs a quick refreshment course of the Dreamtime cause those abilities will come in handy. I myself will need to tag the Phantom if I can find him. I also detect signals coming from the opera house, and I'm sure I'll probably need to do some hacking. I also suspect there is some weaponry hidden. We'll have to take those out too. I'll brief you in more detail when the missions starts, but for now, let's move!

MISSION: MASTER OF DISGUISE

Thaddeus stood near the barbershop.

Bentley: Thaddeus, the building next to the barber shows some unusual activity. We need to plant a bug so we can listen in on any conversation that might happen. Your disguises come in handy. You just have to pretend to be a guard.

Thaddeus: Lucky for me it was smart to keep the guard costumes of all things.

Bentley: There are different types of guards, and each guard has his own tricks, so you'll have to use each costume's abilities well. The lizard costume comes with a cane to switch certain levers, the horse costume's light can activate certain light-sensitive sensors, and the pelican costume allows you short gliding distance. Use them well!

Thaddeus: I will…it's my specialty after all, old chum!

Thaddeus did well using each costume differently and efficiently, navigating through without being recognized. When he saw levers of which the sticks were missing, he used the cane of the costume to plant it in the lever and pull them over, the pelican costume, while not the same as the paraglider had decent glide distance and the horse guard costume lighted his way. He could sneak into the office and plant the bug.

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: IN YOUR DREAMS

Murray: I feel so zen all of a sudden. I almost forgot what it felt like to wear this costume…so you said you needed my ball form again?

Bentley: Indeed. You just need to get to the top of that building, drop down in ball form and bounce around, you need to use it to smash apart a few of those stands near the market, who aren't really stands but crates of supplies for the Phantom in disguise.

Murray: Whatever it is, if you need smashing, call upon the Murray! Hey, that'd be a good slogan for a demolition company!

Murray just did what he did best: smash the crates, once he had dropped down from the right height and bounced all the way, and voila!

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: TAGGING GHOSTS

Bentley: Carmelita, we have to lure our the Phantom. He's not going to show up on his own accord. It's normally not your style, but with your shooting skills, you are the only one who can stir enough trouble to get the Phantom out while keeping your distance enough.

Carmelita: Sounds fair, but what if he shows up?

Bentley: That's where I come in! I'll tag him several times and then we can track his movements.

Carmelita: I hope this'll work, chaos is normally not my thing.

Murray: No, that's my thing!

Bentley: Murray, give back the mike!

Carmelita just entered the building and it became another dodge and shoot like she had in the wild west. It worked and after blaster her way through guards, the Phantom went out to see what was going on. All they could make out from the Phantom was a white mask and a black cloak with a hood.

Phantom (in distorted voice): Are the Coopers causing trouble again? Haven't they learned that I no longer stoop to their low level.

Bentley: That's my cue.

Bentley followed the movements of the Phantom, who jumped around with great agility, comparable to a Cooper or Carmelita's. There were only few instances Phantom would stand still, so Bentley needed to be fast or Phantom would be gone before he could be tagged. But Bentley managed to do fine, and the Phantom was tagged.

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

Bentley: The opera is closed, but there there are still guards patrolling Sly. Both outside and inside. Thaddeus will need to go in, but the only place he can get in after closing time is locked, you just will need to find the guards who have the keys.

Sly: Say no more…I love pickpocketing. I always love to see the look on their faces when they realize their pockets are empty.

Sly just searched the whole area, and with the help of the markers found the guards with the keys, and quickly took the keys from them, no biggie. Sly opened the door and let Thaddeus in.

Thaddeus: Why thank you, cuz!

Thaddeus snuck in, once again donning his disguise. He made his way across the puzzles and located the computer.

Thaddeus: What a drole device…if it wasn't used by Phantom for evil.

Bentley: I know how to handle it, Thaddeus. Just step back.

Thaddeus had lowered some platforms, or raised a few so Bentley could make his way to the computer to hack it.

He began the hack, the Alter-Ego hack. He had to blast his way through nano-machines, avoided lasers and warpholes, and made his way to the end. The final program to fight was a huge version of the Phantom's mask, which Bentley defeated.

HACK COMPLETE

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: HOUSE OF CARDS

Bentley: Okay, Murray, there is a huge weapon hidden in this facility, and it's your job to take it out.

Murray: I see it…it's a huge organ of sorts.

Bentley: My scans indicate it's a sonic cannon, weaponized soundwaves. Cleverly disguised as a musical instrument. We have to destroy it. Though right now it's protected. You can't get past those lasers unless you roll down in your ball form, and then disable the lasers by rolling into those bulbs.

Murray: Leave it to me, I'm…on a roll! Oh come on, you totally set me up for that one.

Murray curled up into a ball, rolled under the lasers and took out the probes. That made sure the security around the organ was disabled. Now Murray had a clear shot and started pounding on the organ.

However, the organ sprang to life and created a shockwave that knocked Murray back.

Bentley: That thing has an AI? It's self-aware…I'm sorry Murray, but without ranged weapons it's not up to you to take it out.

Carmelita: Leave that job to me!

Carmelita traded attacks with the organ-like weapon. Dodging bullets of compressed soundwaves, jumping over shockwaves and shooting the pipes of the organ. Sometimes streams of flames or lasers came out of it, but nothing Carmelita couldn't dodge. Soon Carmelita's shock pistol had hit the organ enough times and its circuits were fried, Carmelita was victorious.

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: WATER UNDER THE BRIDGE

Bentley: Robin, I need to do some bombing, I need to cut off that bridge, which is how Phantom might call upon reinforcements. But there are no boats or platforms to get me where I need to plant the bombs, so you have to create some ice platforms for me!

Robin: Count on me, my arrows are as precise as the weight of the heart pieces in mother's haggis.

Bentley: Suddenly I lost my appetite.

Robin's aim was impeccable so she had no trouble creating ice platforms which Bentley used to get to the bridge, and placed the bombs at strategic points; He had to be careful of falling rubble as he destroyed some support beams but he pulled through and the bridge was gone.

MISSION COMPLETE

CHALKTALK (BENTLEY POV)

Bentley: Time for Operation Ghostbuster! Now, this is how it works: at first Thaddeus needs to infiltrate the guards' cafeteria and spike the food, so they can't call in reinforcements as we'll face the Phantom. But the serum we need to spike the food is in a vault with a computerized lock, so I'll do some hacking. Once again, he needs to be lured out, but Murray can do so by causing a Brawl. Sly, you'll need to be fast and keep up with him so we can take him. If everything goes according to plan, you and Thaddeus should meet up together and take him out.

OPERATION GHOSTBUSTER

Bentley: Thaddeus, wait for me, I'll retrieve the serum. Phantom uses it to put guards of establishments he wants to rob to sleep but it's time we use it against him.

Thaddeus: fighting fire with fire? Excellent idea, governor!

Bentley infiltrated the place where the serum was held. To clear the security around the vault, he avoided some guards and hacked the mainframe. This time it was the overhead view hack. But this one heavily used the Spark Code, as it involved Bentley getting a lot of charges. Only the shell code appeared to pick up some keys and the Speeder code for a loop or two, but Spark was central. But the hack was no problem for Bentley.

Bentley got the serum, Thaddeus got it from Bentley and he infiltrated the cafeteria. For an establishment to merely eat there was some security, which Thaddeus overcame with his disguises. He snuck to a huge pot of soup and dumped the serum in it.

Thaddeus: Pleasant dreams, my duckies!

Bentley: Murray, we need to lure the Phantom out, cause a fight scene on the market, where he keeps his valuables, he wouldn't want to risk losing it.

Murray: For once, I understood everything you said! Time to crack some skulls!

To say the least, Murray made short work of the guards, this lured out Phantom.

Phantom: No, my smuggling business! (Saw Sly approach) No, a Cooper! I won't let you get me!

The Phantom runs off, Sly giving chase, doing his best to keep up, avoiding guards and obstacles, and sometimes using ropes and climbing to catch up with the Phantom, which he managed to corner.

Sly: Nowhere to run now, Phantom!

Phantom: Then I won't run, I'll fight!

Phantom opened up by creating duplicates of himself. Sly picked out the real one by seeing which one had a shadow. He moved closer, avoiding sonic attacks the Phantom was somehow using, and bashed him several times. Sometimes the Phantom would teleport away to another spot and the process would repeat. One third of his health was gone; Thaddeus tagged along.

Thaddaus: What happened to you Phantom? I used to think of you as a friend. You had honor!

Phantom: Honor? Don't know the meaning. Less talk, old fart, more fighting!

Phantom clouded himself in an aura of darkness, which made him invincible. But Thaddeus could disable the aura with the flashlight of the horse guard uniform, which gave him an opening to strike at the Phantom. The Phantom would still use sonic attacks, and teleport to another spot, aura restored, and the progress repeated. Two thirds of his health gone, and Sly was back in.

Phantom: Another honorable raccoon idiot? Why won't you leave me alone?

Sly: Because we don't want you to hurt anyone!

Phantom: They get in my way, they'll pay the price, just like you!

The Phantom cloned himself again, but this time each clone has a dark aura so you couldn't see the shadow and the clones were invincible. However, they kept their distance the whole time and teleported when they were cornered, so this time Sly wouldn't be able to hit them. But he noticed the street lights. He just climbed on top of them while dodging the sonic shots hit it with his cane, and a flash of light spread through the area, dissolving the clones and the dark aura, giving Sly an opening to smash him. After a few times he would restore the copies and aura and the process repeated until Sly had brought his health down.

Square, Sly bashed the Phantom. The Phantom charged, Sly uses X to jump and Circle to kick the back of his head. Thaddeus comes in and lashes with Triangle, but Phantom dodges and launches a kick. With Square Thaddeus grabs the foot and flips Phantom on his back. Triangle and Thaddeus snatched it's mask, unmasking him.

Sly: The Phantom is a lady?

Thaddeus: That's Maria, the opera star! You're the Phantom?

Maria: Huh? What am I doing here?

Bentley comes onto the scene and takes a look at the mask.

Bentley: The mask is equipped with mind control technology, and even after Kaluk and Penny are gone the mask continued to influence her.

Maria: I was always a fan of your work Thaddeus, that's why I became the Phantom. But the owl and the mouse jumped me and…

Thaddeus: It's okay my dear, Sly told me all about those two and I know how dangerous they are. Truth is I am also a fan of your work, you have such a beautiful voice. I came to listen every night…

Maria: Thaddeus, you still need a partner in HONEST crime?

Thaddeus: I'd be honored.

MISSION COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE: SLY POV

The Phantom was unmasked, and freed from the darkness. Thaddeus got a partner out of it. This commander was different because she was unwilling but the damage she had done was very much real. But right now it has been fixed, and Thaddeus' section of the Thievius Raccoonus was restored. There was only one more timeline left to fix, and that one would be the most painful to visit, once Dimitri informed us that the section that now had disappeared was my father's…Since my cane was once his we already had the key to enter his timeline, but the question was…could I work up the courage to see him?


	7. Father and Son

SLY 5 LINE OF THIEVES (7)

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY)

My dad never wrote much in the Thievius Raccoonus, not even his famed Laser Slide move. He was also working on a laser bulb spire jump before his death but never finished it. But I was certain his part of the timeline was in peril when the only words he wrote vanished: 'I am Master Thief, I am Cooper.' This is the most delicate of our missions. Because we are separated by only one generation. Anything that happens to dad might affect me directly.

I want to save him, I really do…but what would happen to Carmelita, Bentley and Murray? Couldn't there be a middle ground? I clearly remember the day the Fiendish Five stormed our house and took him away from me. And now I get a chance to see him again…I can't even enjoy it. It's all Clockwerk's fault! It's always been his fault…if he ever shows his face again, I swear to erase him from history!

SLY COOPER AND THE GANG IN: LIKE FATHER AND SON

MISSION: IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY

We were in Paris, but nearly thirty years in the past. Sly and the gang found themselves in proximity of the Louvre museum. Huge newts with flashlights and guns patrolled the streets, pigs and mice were patrolling the rooftops.

Bentley: Sly…are you ok? I know this will be…really sensitive.

Sly: We don't have a choice, timeline at stake, just tell me what I need to do.

Bentley: Well, the usual, we start off with a recon mission. We need you to get some pictures of the surroundings. Then we might also take some pictures of the inside of the museum, who knows what might have changed.

Sly didn't respond but immediately went on to recon, more serious than he ever was before. He took pictures of the surroundings. He took pictures of the banners and of some statues around the Louvre. They looked familiar…

Bentley: Those banners and statues look like Le Paradox…but he's still in jail. It must be his father, Cyril Le Paradox Sr. But he was a thief more along the lines of your dad, he wasn't the whole 'rich man who is secretly a crime boss' type. Something is wrong, I bet he is Kaluk's lieutenant in this timeline. We have to keep an eye out. Go down the vents and take some pictures of the security inside.

Sly did as told as he evaded the guards, and crawled inside and took a look at the security inside the Louvre. There were some security that doesn't exist at this time. Sly noticed a huge gem in the middle of the museum, and a high-tech computer next to it. Sly took pictures of both.

Sly: World's biggest diamond…owed by a sultan who has been keeping his people poor and in despair to keep his own riches, when my dad stole this he not only made a fool of Le Paradox, he also bankrupted the Sultan, which turned his nation into a democracy. My dad was a hero because of that theft. The modern Robin Hood.

Bentley: That computer is way more advanced then any computer I've ever seen and certainly it isn't of this time period. There's so much security around here that hacking it to get to the diamond would be a big task…(an alarm could be heard) Someone triggered the alarm!

Sly: It wasn't me! (looks around, sees a raccoon fighting off some guards) That's him, that's dad. I got to help him! He can't handle this much guards alone!

Bentley: Remember, your dad can't know…this is directly connected to our pasts, and the slightest interference can…

Sly: I know. I just don't have to like it.

Sly dove in and engaged with a huge brawl against the guards, alongside his dad. It didn't take them long to get rid of the guards.

Connor: Thanks for the help, but who are you and where do you come from?

Sly: I'm Sly, Sly Cooper, I'm a Cooper, just like you!

Connor: I thought I was the only one.

Sly: Yeah, I was surprised to find out too…listen, there is something wrong. Le Paradox, he's not supposed to owe this museum, let alone be the rich boy.

Connor: I knew something was wrong, I know Cyril…My teammates went missing a while back, and so did a copper. I could use some help to get them back. You got a gang to back you up?

Sly: The best. Just come to the hideout and I'll show you!

Connor: Then lead the way, old chum.

MISSION COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (CONNOR POV)

Whoever this other Cooper was, he had shown he knew the skills. It was great to see another Cooper, we Coopers don't have much in terms of family due to the cursed monster that chases us down for centuries. I could immediately see that they were a tight bunch, like a family. That turtle could give M something to think about and the hippo could make McSweeny proud. And that vixen he had a relationship with, you could feel the chemistry.

Though the fella kind of looked funny at me. He told me I kind of looked like his dad, and that it was taken from him at a young age. That darn Clockwerk, he really has given the guy a hard time. But now they were helping me getting back at le Paradox. My arch-rival. Like me he comes from a line of thieves, only my line overshadowed his bigtime. But he has all of a sudden acquired vast wealth and now pretended to be a reformed billionaire type. But I knew better, with Le Paradox you knew something would reek. But now with a new gang by my side, I'll show that skunk whose the master thief around here.

CHALKTALK (BENTLEY POV)

All right, it seems Le Paradox has gotten his wealth somewhere. But we still know he's a petty thief. He owes the museum at the moment, but he wants to claim the diamond inside, by staging a robbery on himself. But we'll un-stage it and make the robbery and the diamond ours. But first we need to get Connor's gang back together. I couldn't find a trace of M, but I found leads on McSweeny and the police officer. The former is held in a local police station which Le Paradox bought off and the copper vanished when she was investigating a nearby restaurant Le Paradox also owes.

Though we need to find out where his wealth comes from, so I need to take a look inside his personal computer, but first we need to follow him to see where he keeps it. It shouldn't be as hard to crack as the one at the museum. I also saw Le Paradox ship some blueprints, but I couldn't make out what they're about. If he builds something big, we should get our hands on them to see what. They might have to do with the robbery he'll stage. We all got our missions, let's go for it.

MISSION: HIDING OUT

Sly: Da…Connor, we found no trace of the brains of your gang yet, but we thought it'd be wise if we checked out a place you said he went to a while back. You said he attended a conference for criminal geniuses, right?

Connor: Yes, he said he'd be staying a while…but he's gone for too long. The location is known to me, but it appears Le Paradox has set up guards around it.

Sly: We could come back later for him…

Connor: You don't seem to be too enthusiastic about saving M.

Sly: I'm sorry, but he reminds me of a guy that wronged me.

Connor: Well, you'd go after one of yours, I'll go after one of mine. I can see now that there is a lot of laser security. I invented a move recently but haven't had time to test it…Guess this is it.

Sly: Oh I'm pretty sure it'll work.

Connor: If you say so.

Connor snuck by the guards, avoiding them or taking them out whenever he needed and snuck inside. He saw a lot of laser security above bottomless pits. Connor slid and walked over these as if they were ropes. He then came across another obstacle.

Connor: No more lasers to walk on…just those bulbs, but they are energized.

Sly: If you can walk on lasers, can't you, I don't know, spire jump on those bulbs as well?

Connor: One way to find out.

Connor found he could indeed also spire jump on the laser bulbs. He came closer and closer inside the sanctum until he found a box with a recorded message.

Message: Hello Connor, M here. I'm sorry I couldn't let you hear this message, but with Le Paradox' guards around I couldn't deliver it. I knew you'd come looking here so I set up laser traps, of which I'm sure only you could pass. It's just some other scientists, a frog and parrot guy from England and this spider chick from Prague, showed me a project they worked on and wanted my opinion. I'm sure that it would help us in future heists. I'll be back in a month or so. Just keep waiting ok?

Connor: Now I'm at least sure he's alright…I just hope you know what you do M, I don't trusts the other scientists as much…

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: BRAWN

Bentley: Murray, Mcsweeny is held somewhere in that police station, but the police are pawns to Le Paradox, so they're bribed, corrupt in fact. But they also love street racing using those police cars of theirs. So to you it's simple: race them and distract, while we bust McSweeny out!

Murray: All right! My baby is already itching for some speed! (approaches cop) Hey, Copperhead, you think that you and your cop-cars are a match for the Murray's speed?

Cop: You don't look fast, should be easy. If you are a glutton for punishment, who are we to spoil your appetite.

Murray: It's you whose appetite for humility will be tested!

Murray put pedal to the medal, and in the race, Murray came out on top the whole way. He bumped the cars when he passed them, picked up the nitros and used them carefully, and the race was won.

As they raced, it was up to Sly to sneak in the police station. He climbed up to the roof. From there he entered the vents and crawled through until he got out. He saw McSweeny in a holding cell.

Sly: Hey, McSweeny!

Mcsweeny: Huh? What? Who are you?

Sly: I'm a friend of Connor. I'm here to save you.

McSweeny: Can you pick this lock?

Sly: That lock? Way too easy! If Paradox bribes the cops, he should at least pay for better security. Rich guy, yet still cheap! (picks lock) There, now let's get out of here, my buddy's distraction should be successful at this point.

Murray: Eat my dust, it's healthy for you!

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: BLUEPRINTS

Bentley: Robin, Carmelita, I'm going to need you two's help getting the blueprints, problem is the only way to get in is trough the river, and it's full of security. You two need to cover me! You're the sharpshooters, you know what to do.

Robin: Sure, no target my arrows can't hit.

Carmelita: leave it up to me, my shock pistol is locked and loaded.

Bentley, Murray and Robin stepped onto a boat and they sailed off. The river was blocked by bombs. Robin was the one to dispose of them. But when guards with firepower showed up, it was up to Carmelita to blast them of their feet.

Bentley: Thanks for covering me, I'll take it from here.

Bentley got inside the hidden complex. The floors were filled with lasers so he had to go through the rafters, using his hover chair to get around. He had to blow some obstacles. He came across the vault and then saw a painting above it.

Bentley: In the painting has to be the code…Let me check it out. (checks it out, finds the code) 5-4-7! Got it! (opens up the safe, finds it empty, expect for a note that says 'You'll never see what's on the blueprints'). I've been duped.

Voice: Complex will selfdestruct in sixty seconds!

Bentley: Drat, Carmelita, get the boat started, I'll get back as fast as I can, if I don't make it, rush off and fast!

Though Bentley, with some difficulty, made it in time as he got out, onto the boat and sailed out of range of the blast as it exploded.

Robin: What happened?

Bentley: Someone outsmarted me, but I doubt it was Le Paradox. The blueprints aren't here anymore…we better focus on helping Connor and leave them for later.

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: TIME PARADOX

Bentley: Okay, I see Le Paradox Sr. leaving his room for a patrol. Sly, you keep up with him and grab his keys, so I can get in and hack his computer. Pretty straightforward.

Sly: That's how I like it the most.

Sly followed Le Paradox Sr. around, taking out the guards tailing him with a stealth slam, eluding the rest, and then snatch the keys of Le Paradox.

Paradox: What is zis? Where are my keys? And my guards? I'm going to get someone fired for this!

Sly: I got the keys, you get in and hack away.

Bentley: Give me a few minutes. That's all I'm going to need.

Bentley quickly got inside and starting hacking. It was an alter ego hack. He shot at nanobots, evaded lasers and black holes and collected ion bits, then came towards the end where he fought a huge avatar in the shape of a female looking eye, much like how all CPU's he fought during their previous adventure. Soon the hack was complete.

MISSION COMPLETE

MISSION: SAVING MOM

Connor: Officer Landsdown has to be kept somewhere inside that restaurant. Nobody leaves after they get in. Something fishy is going on.

Sly: No worries, we get in, investigate and we'll find that officer and take the good cop to safety. Bentley even finished a new costume to help me with the job.

Connor: Ok then, lead the way.

Both of them snuck in the restaurant, but from the inside it looked nothing out of the oridinary. But then they saw a mouse guard, dressed as a waiter, use a fireplace, which was a secret corridor, by pulling a torch on the wall.

Sly: Let's go in behind him!

They entered the secret entrance and came out in an underground complex. They saw a production facility of forgeries.

Sly: Typical of Le Paradox; create forgeries for the museum while he robs his own.

Connor: Let's keep looking for Landsdown.

They moved along in the complex, both sneaking, climbing, and spire jumping their way through without being detected. As they got deeper into the complex, they saw it was actually built in an underground cave, and it was really cold, you could see ice on the floor.

Connor: We can't pass those guards without going on the ice, and once we step on the ice, they'll hear us.

Sly: Not with new costume, the lightfoot costume. I can skate and glide at high speeds without sounds!

Sly used his lightfoot costume's skates to pass the ice without sound and take out the guards without care. They got deeper in the complex and saw a frozen lake, covered in a bunch of lasers, and a small island in the middle with a sarcophagus. They could hear mumbling coming from it.

Connor: Landsdown is stuck in there. I'll get over the lasers and get her out!

Connor navigated over the lasers and the laser bulbs to get over to the sarcophagus and smashes it open. As it opened up, Sly made a surprising discovery. Officer Landsdown was a girl, but not only that, she was a raccoon. But that wasn't the surprising part.

Sly: Mom?

Landsdown: Are you talking to me? Say, Cooper, since when are there two of you?

Connor: He's a relative of mine. We saved you.

Landsdown: Le Paradox took me by surprise, but I won't make that mistake again. I'll help you take him down, but get this Cooper: when this is over, I'll give you a ten second head start before I start chasing you down again.

Connor: I wouldn't want it any other way, gorgeous.

Sly: I need to lie down for a bit.

MISSION COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

I might have expected to see mom at one point, but I never knew she was a police. I knew her name was Mary Landsdown, but Landsdown wasn't and uncommon name. My mom died of an illness when I was young, the illness was incurable…All dad said about her that she was a great woman, but why he never told me she was a cop…maybe they hoped I'd never go through what they did, but I went through a lot more then them. Maybe dad was filled with too much hurt…But the question is, how did they do it? Be together without professional differences in the way? I couldn't ask now because at this moment they weren't together yet, but it reflects my relationship with Carmelita. But I can't worry about that now, now I have to stop Le Paradox.

CHALKTALK (BENTLEY POV)

Bentley: The plan is straightforward now, with the data from Paradox's computer I know how to pass the security. I just have to get to the main computer and perform a major hack, and then we snatch the diamond. I already left a trail of breadcrumbs for the cops to arrest Le Paradox once this is over, and then things are back as they are supposed to be.

OPERATION DIAMONDS ARE NOT FOREVER

Bentley: The plan is simple; we get in through the sewers, I hack, Connor takes the gem, simple as that.

Sly: That is surprisingly simple, too simple if you ask me.

Bentley: The Paradoxes aren't really as bright as they claim to be. Now let's go. Murray, take us through the sewers, show us again how well you can row!

Murray: You bet I can!

Murray has taken a small raft and some paddles and rowed them all safely through the bombs and obstacles in the sewers. Then it was up to Bentley. He got to the surface, and safely could enter the room right near the computer.

This hack was a long and hard one. It had everything: big codes, chaser codes, tank codes, lasers, warpholes all trying to destroy him. He had to pull out every code: Panzer, Shell, Speeder, Spark and Doppler to the max to hack it, but after a long time, Bentley finally cracked the code.

Bentley: I'm done, Connor, the honor is yours!

Connor: Yoink!

Connor snatches the diamond, just as Le Paradox walks in.

Le Paradox: No! That diamond is mine, give it to me!

Connor: Sorry, no can do! And if you want you'll have to take it from me, not that you can do!

Le Paradox: Oh but I can! (rips off shirt to show he wears cybernetic armor) Another gift of my friend. Now I'll rip your head off and finally show the world that Le Paradox is the greatest thief ever.

Connor: No matter what you wear, you're not going to beat me, never will!

Le Paradox has shielded himself in a green gassy aura, which means Connor couldn't go to him directly. Le Paradox started off by throwing green blasts of concentrated stench, which Connor dodged. Le Paradox created shockwaves of green gas, which Connor jumped over. Le Paradox jumped on top of a chandelier in the museum and used it to fire several lasers. The green ones Connor couldn't walk on, but he climbed up to the yellow ones, and instead of hitting Le Paradox, he whacked the chandelier a few times and it fell down with Cyril on top, taking down a whole third of his health at once.

The chandelier fell through the floor and into the sewers, where Sly took over. Le Paradox moved away, while Sly followed him using debris in the water to spire jump across and rail slide over as he dodged the stench blasts of Le Paradox. Soon they run out of debris to walk on and there were some blocks of ice, courtesy of some busted gas pipes which froze the water. On the ice, standing on a spire, Le Paradox waited. Sly shifted to lightfoot costume, slid over the ice, dodged the stench blasts and knocked the skunk of the spire, he falls through the ice and the cold took a whole third of his health.

Le Paradox rocketed back up to the water using his stench as a way to propel himself, back to the museum above, Connor waiting. This time they were in a room full of torture devices. Le Paradox still fired stench attacks, but no lasers. Instead he had a charge attack. Connor had to dodge the charge as Le Paradox ran into the devices. First he ran into a sarcophagus with spikes, his armor protecting him from harm but getting stuck. Connor shuts the coffin and traps him inside. The fight was won.

Le paradox: Let me out, it smells like roadkill in here!

Connor: If you can't stand your own stench…

Sly: Good one. Now Le Paradox is gone, you are the greatest thief in the world.

Connor: I guess I am.

Mary: Not so fast Cooper, remember what we agreed? I count down to ten and then I come after you…

Connor: Oh, it's always so much fun with you, gorgeous.

However, something unexpected happened: something busted through the ceiling, flew by and snatched both Connor and Mary away. When they looked up they saw a huge mechanical winged shape, the Coopers unconscious in his claws.

Sly: Clockwerk!

Clockwerk: That's Kaluk Warek to you! Though Clockwerk has a nice ring to it…and it's because of you and your gang, future Cooper, I was sent tumbling through time. But I landed in this time period where I gathered some geniuses and gave them some blueprints and the mechanical eye that Penelope girl gave me. They used it to build me a robotic body which I now inhabit, and afterwards I erased their memories and all traces of the design so I can be unique! But now I'm tired of being upstaged by the Coopers, I'll just snatch them all from their timelines and then finish them all off at once! I got my claws full but I'll be back for you! Or you'll come to me because I know you won't let your family down.

Clockwerk then flew off, a portal opened in front of him and he flew through, after which it closed.

Bentley: He has a time drive?

MISSION COMPLETE

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE: SLY POV

We hadn't seen the last of Kaluk Warek…or Clockwerk, he has finally assumed the identity I associated with him. He has snatched all my ancestors from the timeline and now I have to save them before he literally wipes out my entire ancestry at once. Luckily we knew how to track him. With the remains of the hate chip we could tap into his signature and then make way into whatever timeline he could be now. I save my ancestors and I put an end to Clockwerk. Hopefully permanently this time.


	8. End of Time

SLY 5 LINE OF THIEVES (8)

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY)

I already knew Clockwerk was obsessed with proving himself superior to my family, his jealousy and hatred getting him to seek immortality to make sure he sees the end…now using his skills in magic and alchemy from his own time, and several forms of modern tech he creates the body that was immortal. If Le Paradox never happened, we might had not been to the past to inspire Kaluk to take this dark path…or if I didn't want to make sure Le Paradox was down for good, instead choosing to let him die in the blimp I might have not been flung back in time…it doesn't matter, all that matters is to stop Clockwerk, and make sure he never hurts anyone ever again.

SLY COOPER AND THE GANG IN: END OF TIME

Sly and the others had tracked Clockwerk down through time using the remains of the hate chip to track his signature. They weren't exactly in any timeline, just a void of purple, black and blue, with floating rocks and landscapes. A pocket dimension. Sly saw his ancestors: Slaigh, Harriette, Slytunkhamen, Thaddeus, Otto and finally Connor and Mary, all frozen in crystal…Clockwerk wanted to destroy them all at once.

Clockwerk: You dare enter my domain. But now you're here, I can do what I wanted to do all along and wipe you all out at once!

Carmelita: Sly, save your ancestors, I'll hold him off.

Sly: Are you sure, he's powerful.

Carmelita: No bird can hold me down. Once your ancestors are okay, we can gangbang him.

Murray: I'll stay too, I'll show him what the Murray can do!

Robin: He'll taste the metal of my arrows as I pierce his metallic skin!

Bentley: We're a gang…a family, we look out for each other. We got your back, now do what you have to do!

Sly: Thanks guys…you're the best family I could ask for.

Sly had to navigate from small rock to small rock and from island to island without falling in the abyss below. First his normal skills were put to the test. He had to grind rails, spire jump rocks, cling to walls and sneak across ledges. There were various guards from previously visited timelines patrolling and there were lasers and searchlights.

Then he had to put each of his suits to the test: first he had to climb across an icy wall with the Wall Climb Suit, use his Thief suit to navigate past fast, spinning rocky platforms, the Tiger pelt to leap long distances, the lightfoot costume to navigate on some thin ice safely and the Highlander costume to navigate through some laser puzzles. But once those were done he came across the first ancestor, Slytunkhamen, and smashed his crystal prison.

Slytunkhamen: It seems that Kaluk took me by surprise but I'm free now, and ready to face the beast.

Sly: You got to help me release your descendants first so we can unite against Clockwerk.

Slytunkhamen: Good idea, leave the next rescue up to me.

Meanwhile, we cut to Murray, who was engaged in an all out brawl with several guards who were summoned through time. He fought six waves of foes, each wave being foes from a different timeline. But Murray persevered and knocked all the foes down.

Slytunkhamen was the next to navigate through the islands in the sky. His invisibility and intangibility were put to the test as he had to become invisible to avoid searchlights and phase through certain walls, but he made it to Slaigh and destroyed his crystal prison.

Slaigh: Aye laddie, I'm free and ready to kick some can.

Slytunkhamen: Son, may I suggest you break out our relatives first so we can, as a whole family, participate in the 'kicking of cans'?

Slaigh: Sure, nobody puts my family in crystal prisons! Freedom!

Next we cut to Bentley…normally he wasn't a straightforward fighter, but using his bombs, arsenal and wheelchair he fought off a wave of enemies just like Murray has done before.

Then it was Slaigh whose turn it was to navigate. Except for standard Cooper moves he had to smash his way through walls and platforms with his Atlas Smash, but he made it through and release Harriette from her prison.

Harriette: Finally, it was getting stuffy in here, now who wants to get some swaskbuckler style?

Slaigh: Feisty little girl, you're a real Cooper all right! Now, are you going to help us save the rest so we can all have a piece of the bird?

Harriette: Leave that to me!

Now Carmelita was fighting off robotic falcons Clockwerk has summoned. It was first person shooting at its finest, but Carmelita didn't miss a target, blasting off every attacker out of the sky.

Now it was up to Harriette, who had to navigate over chains that were very breakable, but with her ability she made it over them in time. Sometimes she had to use her gold scent to dig up golden keys to open gates, but she passed right through and then busted out Otto from his crystal prison.

Harriette: Ahr, matey, you're free now!

Otto: Oof! I hope to never go through zat again…but now I'm free, I'm ready to soar through the air, inside my metal eagle! (Otto hops in plane and flies off).

Harriette: What beast did hatch a bird like that?

Now it was up to Robin to do some first person shooting herself and shoot out any robo-falcons from the sky.

Now Otto, in his bi-plan navigated to the next island, dodging pieces of rock that flew around and blasting any robo-falcons in his way. He shot through and shot apart the crystal prison that held Thaddeus.

Thaddeus: I salute you, my high-flying relative! Now, let's see if I can bust out some relatives as well.

As Sly has seen how his ancestors were helping one another out, he himself took some action as well and like Bentley and Murray did, also fought of several waves of enemies too. After six waves he was done.

Thaddeus took action just like the rest of the ancestors. He had to use some disguise skills to get past some puzzles but manages to make it through as well and freed Connor.

Connor: What's this? More relatives I don't know off.

Thaddeus: It's confusing, I admit…even I don't completely understand it but what counts now is that we band together and defeat that bloody bird!

Connor: Got me there, but don't you mind if I break out my girlfriend first? She might want a piece of the action too…

Connor then navigated over lasers a second time to get through to Mary, whom he once again released from a tight prison.

Mary: Why you keep coming back for me Cooper? Wouldn't it be easier to leave me and go around robbing unhindered?

Connor: That's the easy way, but not the right one. I'm a thief, but I'm not a rat. Besides, you are too much fun.

Mary: Don't know if I have to feel flattered, but I'm going to blast that bird out of the sky!

Connor: After you.

Sly now jumped in, on a huge island in the middle, where Clockwerk hovered closely.

Clockwerk: I hate you Coopers, I'll destroy you, I'm eternal, I'm the alpha and the omega, I'm Clockwerk!

Sly: You talk too much!

Clockwerk swooped in, Sly diving to the side to dodge. Clockwerk stuck out his rear and fired his tail feathers as missiles. Sly dodged them and jumped over the shockwaved they produced as they impacted on the ground. This was when Murray and Slaigh appeared, throwing chains at Clockwerk and wrapping him up, before they pulled hard and grounded him. Sly picked up one of the tail feathers, held it like his cane and used it to bash Clockwerk with it, since it was made of the same material as the rest of his body it damaged him greatly. Sly did this until a quarter of his health was down.

Clockwerk flew up again, this time staying out of reach of everyone, firing one energy bolt after another, Sly having to keep dodging the blasts, some creating shockwaves he jumped over. Clockwerk grew tired of not being able to hit Sly and flew closer, only for him to be pelted with Carmelita's shock pistol, Mary's gun and Robin's arrows. He wasn't grounded, but he floated next to the island Sly was on, dazed. Sly spire jumped from his wing to his shoulder joint and whacked his face until another quarter of his health was down. Clockwerk knocked him off.

Clockwerk now went on the laser tour, firing lines of lasers which were far less easy to dodge but Sly still managed. Sometimes he charged up an attack that couldn't be blocked and homed in on Sly and it required some tricky dodging. As Clockwerk was occupied, from two islands above him, Thaddeus and Harriette jumped on top, planted their canes in their wing joints and Clockwerk was forced on the ground again. Sly rushed up and whacked the bird again up until another quarter of his health was gone.

Clockwerk flew up again. This time he brought it all out: homing blasts, lasers, fireballs, electric blasts, shockwaves, summoning minions, the lot. Sly really had to put it all to the test to dodge it all. After some masterful dodging, Otto's plane flew by, fired some bullets, dazing the bird, before Bentley, also inside the plane tossed some bombs to knock Clockwerk out of the air. Sly then whacked him several time again until another quarter of his health was gone.

Clockwork roared as he dropped himself of the island, into the void below, to escape.

Clockwerk: If I can't destroy you, I'll take this whole pocket zone down with me, and you all in it.

Sly: No freakin' way I let that happen.

Connor: Here kid, take this! (tosses his cane, so Sly now has two)

Sly: Thanks. (jumps in the void after Clockwerk)

Connor: Good luck…son!

Now the second part of the fight begins, Sly going after Clockwerk in freefall. Sly could slow down his jump or fasten it, in order to get to Clockwerk closer or to brake down in case Clockwerk summoned obstacles or energy blasts. Sly had to get to Clockwerk up to four times and ram him with his double canes, each time one quarter of his health going down. The fourth time Sly hits him, something happens…

The player has to press X several times over, filling up a gauge…once the gauge is full, time suddenly rewinds and Clockwer and Sly fly back up, to the island they originally fell from…then all of a sudden, spiritual versions of all of Sly's ancestors, ones present and none-present appear and shoot at Clockwerk, slashing with their cans. One push of the Square and Sly uses his double canes to lay a final blow on Clockwerk.

Clockwerk: NO! I am supposed to be the biggest master thief! (shuts down)

Sly: He's not dead…he's just in self-repair mode. But I can still end it here.

Connor: Please son…don't! Yes, I know who you are, your friends told me everything.

Sly: Then you know what might happen to you in the future.

Connor: Yes, I'll die, but to protect you! And if you respect the sacrifice I made, you lay down the canes.

Sly: But I can prevent this from happening, making sure you all do not die prematurely, you all lead long and happy lives.

Slytunkhamen: Our lives weren't long, but they were happy. We'll die knowing that we brought justice and stole back what was unrightfully taken, and knowing the next generation will pass on the tradition.

Slaigh: Who wants to die like an old man anyway? If I go out swinging, I die happily.

Harriette: Besides, none of us are meant to live ordinary lives, because we're far from ordinary. If you managed to take out Clockwerk where we couldn't, it means you're special.

Thaddeus: A thief by birth like all of us, but you're the only one who get to learn without the Thievius Raccoonus, to get the chance to earn it, a thief raised by tragedy…the one who has taken him down in the future.

Otto: You fought a war and you wan. It was you who ended the threat of Clockwerk in the future and makes sure a new generation of master thieves can live on without an era of strife and fear.

Connor: Besides, no one has been as close to his gang as a family. If you contributed anything to the Cooper line, it's the value of family. So please, don't change the past. It's sad I have to go yes, but you got a new family that need you more then we do…

Sly: (turns to his team, who nod in approval) I guess you're right, the past isn't meant to be changed…in that case, we'll just drop this relic of in the past, where he'll suffer the greatest punishment: defeat at the hands of a lineage of thieves for thousands of years before it ends into nothing.

Bentley: Let's bring these Coopers home…

Mary: If this is a gathering of ancestors of you Coopers, then what am I going here?

Connor: It's best that you find out for yourself.

CINEMATIC CUTSCENE (SLY POV)

Clockwerk lay defeated at my feet…at one point I considered changing the timeline by ending it. But that would mean everything my family did may never get to happen. My ancestors were thieves but they also stand for justice and they would die happily knowing they did good…who am I to show disrespect? We dropped his broken body off in prehistoric times, where he would wait and last thousand of years, but only to suffer humiliation after humiliation at hands of my family.

I brought my ancestors back to their own timelines, and even did a cleanup of small details from this and the previous adventure (insert clip of the Coopers picking up Toothpick, in a full body cast and dropping him off in present day prison) or to bring others home who have been misplaced (insert clip of Jean Bison brought back to the past, during the Gold Rush).

Once that was over with, when everything in the timeline was back as it should be, the question was: where would that leave me and Carmelita, and the gang? We knew we couldn't be a gang of thieves forever, though we'll forever be family…but Carmelita and I are on opposite sides of the law. However, as we might have still not figured out the answers, we decided to vanish of the radar for a while, enjoy the time we have with each other until the calm is over and the inevitable next storm will brew…

We picked up Penelope, who after a long time of therapy was back to normal. That made the gang whole again. Though we laid low, everyone still did what they did best. Penelope and Bentley went back to inventing, this time not selling any plans to any crazy rich criminal mastermind.

Murray entered the wrestling circuit again, also being part time champ at the demolition derby, but this time he doesn't drive alone…as soon as he had learnt Robin how to wrestle and to drive (more or less) they were the undefeated champs of the tag-team wrestling matches and the demolition derby team class.

As for me and Carmelita…we're no longer on the police force but we still serve justice in our own way, we both have started a private detective agency. That way we could still serve justice, though on our own terms. Though at times I still relapse…it has become more of a hobby then a real job. Carmelita doesn't really approve but at the same time she doesn't do anything to change it. We have a complex relationship…though there's no denying we're happy with each other. We'll enjoy the time we have, because I'm certain that Clockwerk isn't the only one jealous at my family's success…

ENDING CREDITS

Dimitri has reopened his nightclub, only this time without illegal spice or art forgery. He still goes deep sea diving once in while, and he plans to bring out a new line of beach fashion ware. He has hired another misguided soul, namely our old friend Grizz, as a DJ. Later the nightclub was converted in a nightclub/ice skate ring hybrid.

Slytunkhamen continued to steal from the corrupt nobility of his time. One day he stumbled upon the Pharaoh's daughter…and they eloped together. He finished his first draft of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Cooper Vault, which would be two of the most important parts of Cooper heritage.

Slaigh McCooper started to organize the yearly McCooper games, where he would challenge other clans into a friendly competition every year. Though the McCoopers win every year, it's all in good fun.

Harriet One-Eye Cooper's crew started to steal from pirates again, but also started to plunder the royal fleet once they learned how the Queen of England has put up extra taxes to fulfill her own greedy desires. Not on her watch.

Otto Von Cooper continue to be a war hero. Once the war was over, he became a professional stunt pilot.

Thaddeus eventually settled down with Maria and started a family. Though Maria still continued her career as an opera diva. And Thaddeus continued to listen, though from the VIP seats this time.

My father had made a name for himself as he had stolen world's biggest diamond. My mother continued trying to arrest him, but eventually both gave in to their feelings and settled down…good thing to, or I may have not existed.

McGuffin fled Scotland in shame. Unable to gather any more followers to rebuild his clan, he instead started a traveling food chain, though foreigners didn't exactly warmed up to his haggis recipe.

Blackfeather was left on an abandoned island for the rest of his. Though he has grown used to his diet of coconut and crab.

Totenkopf was jailed for his war crimes, spending the rest of his days serving in the cafeteria of a maximum security prison.

Le Paradox Sr. was jailed for his crimes, though he had an illegitimate child. That child wanted to become like his father but failed miserably, and we know where that led to…

The Fiendish Five eventually reformed, with General Tsao and Le Paradox as the newest members, as did the Klaww Gang, who now have initiated Toothpick and El Jefe in their ranks. Each group had set their sights on conquest of respectively China and Brazil…Not if we can help it!

Octavio declined invitation due to enjoying his popularity in jail as a singer, and so did Ms. Decibel as she was close to being released early for good behavior and start as a music history professor at a music academy.

SHORT CLIP

Carmelita and Sly were back on the balcony they were a long time ago, where Bentley has spied on them at the end of Sly 3. Sly bowed down on one knee and pulled out a box with a ring inside.

YES, YES!

That was what sounded through the air that evening as the two lovers embraced.

THE END


End file.
